


Jak z nut

by Donnie_Engelvin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasami nie ma lepszego sposobu niż amnezja, by odpocząć od samego siebie.</p><p>Zbetowała <strong>Kaczalka</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak z nut

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pants on Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177509) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



# Jak z nut

Ofermy zawsze jęczą, że robią, co w ich mocy. Zaradni wracają do domu i rżną królową balu.  
John Patrick Mason, _Twierdza_ , Hollywood Pictures, 1996

 

Cholera, myśli Arthur. Nie pamięta, jak się tu znalazł.  
Udaje wciąż pogrążonego we śnie. Nie otwiera oczu i zmusza się do powolnego, regularnego oddechu. Cały wczorajszy dzień spędził zajęty pracą w niechlujnym hotelowym pokoju na Ukrainie — poplamiony dywan, popsuty telewizor, meble oszpecone śladami po rozżarzonych niedopałkach papierosów. Okno z widokiem na parking i szare niebo zwiastujące rychłe opady śniegu. Cobb wrócił do hotelu grubo po zapadnięciu zmroku z kanapkami w papierowej torebce poplamionej kleksami tłuszczu. Kanapki nie były pierwszej świeżości, czerstwy chleb obłożony łykowatą wędliną, ale Arthur od rana nie miał niczego w ustach i pochłonął swoją porcję kilkoma wielkimi kęsami. Po kolacji pracowali razem do drugiej nad ranem, po czym położyli się spać. Arthur odstąpił Cobbowi łóżko, a sam owinął się kocem na zalatującej stęchlizną sofie. Potrzebował niemal całej wyczerpującej godziny, by zasnąć, usiłując zignorować chrapanie Cobba i nieprzyjemny ciężar kanapek w żołądku.  
Teraz czuje na twarzy słońce. Powietrze pachnie świeżością i wilgocią. Wiosną. Arthur ostrożnie unosi powieki. Spoczywa na niskim, tapicerowanym leżaku w przestronnym lofcie. Jest podłączony do PASIV-u wraz z dwójką innych osób — ciemnowłosą dziewczyną obutą w trampki i ułożonym na boku, solidnie zbudowanym facetem o przystojnej, wygładzonej snem twarzy. Oboje są mu kompletnie obcy.  
Arthur nakazuje sobie zachować absolutny spokój. Najwyraźniej go uprowadzono, ale przynajmniej nie obudził się przywiązany do krzesła i nikt nie przymierza się do wyrywania mu jednego zęba po drugim. Z drugiej strony porywacze mogą działać w wyrafinowany sposób, próbując oszukać go w celu łatwego zdobycia informacji i stworzyć złudzenie, że to wszystko jedynie mu się śni. Miłośniczka trampków otwiera oczy i rzuca mu promienny, naturalny uśmiech. Tylko spokojnie, powtarza w duchu Arthur. Najlepiej iść z prądem, dopóki się nie przekona, co tu się dzieje.  
— Nieźle poszło — mówi dziewczyna, wyciągając igłę z żyły. Pociera wacikiem miejsce po nakłuciu i niemal automatycznym ruchem zakleja je plastrem. Robi to z wprawą, swobodnie, niemniej rzetelnie, musi więc mieć doświadczenie. — Jak uważasz?  
Arthur wzrusza ramionami.  
— Owszem — odpowiada.  
Odczepia własną igłę. Dziewczyna odbiera od niego przewód i zwija go z powrotem do walizki. Kończy w momencie, gdy Przystojniak budzi się i siada, pocierając twarz dłońmi.  
— Cześć, radości moich oczu — odzywa się niskim, zaspanym głosem.  
Brytyjski akcent, zauważa Arthur. Muskularne ciało, ładne ręce. Trampkolubna nie reaguje i Arthur wyciąga wniosek, że słowa zostały skierowane do niego.  
— Cześć, boski — mówi.  
Wypada to może nieco zbyt beznamiętnie, ale wystarcza, by dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem. Czyli przybrał w miarę odpowiedni ton. Trampek przeciąga się energicznie, aż trzeszczą jej stawy barkowe, a potem wycofuje się w zastawiony labiryntem biurek róg pomieszczenia. Przystojniak gapi się na niego z namysłem.  
— Dobrze się czujesz? — pyta.  
— Głowa mnie boli — kłamie Arthur.  
Dostrzega małą wnękę kuchenną w drugim kącie loftu, a obok niej drzwi, na których ktoś zawiesił tabliczkę wykonaną z kawałka powyginanego kartonu, głoszącą okrągłym, drobnym pismem: „Proszę pukać przed wejściem”. Arthur kieruje się w tamtą stronę i zamyka drzwi za sobą. Są pozbawione zamka.  
Najpierw sprawdza totem, który toczy się ze stukotem po nienagannie czystej terakocie. Palce Arthura drżą. Nie śni.  
Opłukuje ręce pod strumieniem lodowatej wody i przyciska je do rozpalonych policzków. Pozwala sobie na moment paniki trwający trzy długie oddechy, a potem odpycha ją od siebie i wpatruje się w lustro nad umywalką. Jest osobą, która łatwo traci na wadze, a ostatnie miesiące z Cobbem nie należały do najłatwiejszych. Arthur przywykł do bladości i wyostrzonych rysów swojego odbicia, sińców pod oczami, zbyt wystających żeber. Ale twarz, która patrzy na niego z lustra, jest zaledwie odrobinę zaspana, a nie zapadnięta. Włosy są dłuższe. Na lewej skroni widać dziesięć cienkich nitek siwizny, wcześniej były tylko dwie. Przeciąga się lekko, żeby sprawdzić, czy został pobity podczas porwania. Odczuwa niewielki dyskomfort w okolicy bioder, spowodowany — co stwierdza po rozpięciu paska i opuszczeniu spodni do połowy ud — bladymi siniakami w kształcie palców na jednej kości biodrowej oraz imponującym śladem po namiętnym ugryzieniu na drugiej. Oho, myśli Arthur, dotykając ostrożnie sińca. Skóra wokół niego jest gorąca i wrażliwa na dotyk.  
W portfelu znajduje: sto dwadzieścia siedem dolarów amerykańskich, sześćdziesiąt euro, cztery karty kredytowe na dwa różne nazwiska, których nie rozpoznaje, wytarta na rogach wróżba z chińskiego ciasteczka: „Wykorzystaj swój urok i cierpliwość, a wszelkie drzwi staną przed Tobą otworem”, kilka paragonów z księgarni i kawiarni, oderwany odcinek biletu na mecz Cubsów. Arthur nie lubi baseballu.  
Zerka na nadgarstek — tydzień temu oddał swój zegarek w zastaw, bo kończyła im się gotówka, a woleli nie marnować następnej nowej tożsamości tylko po to, by zapłacić za hotel. Zegarek, który nosi teraz, ma matową srebrnoszarą kopertę i delikatnie połyskujące cyfry z macicy perłowej. Widzi go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Dostrzega nieznaczne zadrapania na metalowej bransolecie, zegarek nie może być więc nowy.  
Przebywa w łazience od pięciu minut. Może zacząć wzbudzać podejrzenia. Naciska na spłuczkę toalety i ponownie myje ręce. Pakuje z powrotem do portfela to, co w nim znalazł, jeszcze raz obrzuca swoje odbicie badawczym spojrzeniem i wreszcie wychodzi.  
Przystojniak kręci się po miniaturowej kuchni. Spontaniczny plan Arthura zakłada dorwanie go w samotności i połamanie mu wszystkich palców po kolei, dopóki nie dowie się, co jest grane. Jeśli chodzi o Trampkolubną, góruje nad nią znacznie zarówno wagą, jak i wzrostem, ale doświadczenie nauczyło go, że kobiety są zatrważająco nieobliczalne, gdy wymusza się z nich informacje za pomocą tortur, poza tym nigdy nie potrafi stwierdzić, kiedy kłamią. Zawsze zakładał, że brak tego wyczucia wynika z jego homoseksualności. Kiedyś, za dawnych lepszych czasów, przyznał to przed Mal i Cobbem, na co Cobb ryknął śmiechem i zanosił się nim tak długo, że w końcu musiał położyć się na podłodze.  
Cobb, myśli Arthur. Cobb. O kurwa.  
Rzuca Przystojniakowi neutralny uśmiech, cały czas zastanawiając się, jak zwabić go w ustronne miejsce.  
— Kawy? — proponuje Przystojniak.  
Ma na sobie obszerne szare spodnie, zwisające luźno na biodrach, i rozpiętą pod szyją lnianą koszulę, a pod nią koszulkę z wycięciem w szpic.  
— Chętnie — odpowiada Arthur.  
Facet sięga po jeden z kilku niepasujących do siebie kubków stojących na suszarce, napełnia go kawą z dzbanka i podaje Arthurowi, który upija łyk, wciąż oceniając sytuację. Są mniej więcej tego samego wzrostu, z drugiej strony gość ma nad nim przewagę co najmniej piętnastu kilogramów i wygląda dość solidnie. Niełatwo będzie go pokonać, ale w sprzyjających okolicznościach Arthur i z tym się upora. Przystojniak przysuwa się trochę bliżej, wystarczająco by Arthur wyczuł jego zapach, całkiem przyjemną mieszankę mydła i odrobiny świeżego potu. Powstrzymuje się przed odruchowym cofnięciem o krok.  
— Wpadniesz dzisiaj wieczorem? — pyta facet bardzo cicho, a kąciki jego ust układają się do uśmiechu.  
Piękne oczy, myśli Arthur. Ładny kolor.  
— Dobra — mówi.

Rozpoznaje swoje biurko bez problemu. Ulubione pióra i ołówki, sporządzone odręcznie notatki, przejrzyste listy spraw do załatwienia nakreślone jego własnym pismem. Data na komputerze nie zgadza się o ponad trzy lata, ale coś takiego łatwo sfingować. W przeciągu pięciu minut udaje mu się ustalić, że Trampek ma na imię Ariadne, a Przystojniak nosi nazwisko Eames, które brzmi znajomo. Arthur stawia na jeden z dalszych kontaktów Cobba, choć nie jest do końca pewien.  
Notatki wywierają na nim spore wrażenie, idealne sfałszowanie jego pisma musiało wymagać wielkiej precyzji. Również Ariadne zachowuje się wzorowo. Ignoruje go w życzliwy sposób właściwy ludziom przyzwyczajonym do dzielenia ze sobą przestrzeni i przez większość popołudnia siedzi w swoim kącie, składając, rozkładając i przekładając papiery, co wygląda na autentyczną pracę. W podsunięciu mu Eamesa kryje się z kolei coś… nieprofesjonalnego, wręcz niedbałego. To żadna tajemnica, że Arthur sypia z mężczyznami, jeśli trafia się okazja, ale Eames ucieleśnienia najgorętsze fantazje erotyczne, a po przejrzeniu z grubsza poczty elektronicznej Arthur stwierdza, że jest on poza tym dokładny, skrupulatny, inteligentny, dbały o szczegóły i, o ile dowierzać godzinom wysyłanych wiadomości, aktywny przez niemal całą dobę. Coś takiego jest o wiele za dobre, by być prawdziwe, przy czym myśl ta przychodzi Arthurowi do głowy, zanim znajduje telefon w kieszeni marynarki zawieszonej starannie na oparciu krzesła, a w nim przysłany przez Cobba filmik — James zjeżdżający ze ślizgawki, Philippa machająca do kamery z okrzykiem: „Hej Arthur, cześć!”, kawałek uśmiechniętej twarzy Cobba w rogu ujęcia. Arthur gapi się na ekran komórki i z wysiłkiem przełyka ślinę. Czuje pieczenie w oczach.  
Przegląda resztę zdjęć w telefonie. Są na nich głównie dzieci. Philippa ma szerokie niebieskie pasemko we włosach i wygląda na sporo starszą. Coś takiego nietrudno sfabrykować w photoshopie, przypomina sobie w duchu Arthur. Twarz Jamesa jest wciąż okrągła, ale nie w ten typowy dla małego dziecka sposób, który zapamiętał; widać już na niej zapowiedź wysokich kości policzkowych Doma. W jednym z podfolderów znajduje kilka fotografii nagiego Eamesa — co za subtelne posunięcie, wy dranie, myśli Arthur, niemniej ogląda dokładnie każdą z nich.  
Zdjęcia, przyciemnione i rozmyte, nie są najlepszej jakości. Eames szczerzy się jak idiota niemal na wszystkich, a na ostatnim stroi głupawo uwodzicielską minę, rzucając do oczka kamery powłóczyste spojrzenie spod rzęs, zdaniem Arthura całkiem efektywne mimo wyraźnie niepoważnych intencji.  
Będzie tłukł Eamesa tak długo, aż wyciśnie z niego jakieś informacje. Niewykluczone że potem go zabije, tak dla pewności i choćby z zemsty za zdjęcie Cobba jedzącego lody z dziećmi.  
Ustalenie planu działania sprawia, że Arthur czuje się prawie normalnie. Do momentu, w którym najwidoczniej przestaje być pilnowany.  
Eames znika pierwszy, bąkając na odchodnym coś o obiedzie, i zostawia go sam na sam z Ariadne. Arthur nie łudzi się, że zdoła wyjść stąd bez przeszkód; Ariadne przypuszczalnie go postrzeli albo znów nafaszeruje jakąś chemią, w obu przypadkach będzie jednak musiała ruszyć ręką, by go zatrzymać. Arthur sięga po swój portfel i kieruje się swobodnym krokiem do drzwi, przez które wyszedł Eames. Dociera już niemal do progu, kiedy słyszy jej głos, niespokojny i odrobinę zadyszany.  
— Arthur!  
Dłoń Ariadne wsuwa się do kieszeni. Czyli naprawdę zaraz wyciągnie pistolet. Kurwa.  
— Mógłbyś kupić mi Milky Waya?  
— Co? — pyta Arthur.  
— Albo Twixa. Wszystko jedno, byleby bez orzechów. — Wciska jednodolarówkę do jego sparaliżowanych palców.  
— Dobra — odpowiada Arthur.  
— Super, dzięki — mówi Ariadne, po czym wraca do biurka, siada, zakłada słuchawki na uszy i zaczyna starannie składać olbrzymi arkusz papieru.  
Arthur wychodzi.  
Porusza się zdecydowanie, ale bez zbytniego pośpiechu, skręca w przypadkowe ulice i dopiero po dwudziestu minutach stwierdza, że coś jest nie tak. Nikt go nie śledzi. Data na pierwszych stronach gazet zgadza się z datą, którą widział na ekranie komputera. Znajduje się w Evanston w stanie Illinois.  
Analizuje pobieżnie możliwe wyjaśnienia. Pierwsze z nich, utrata poczucia rzeczywistości, jest mało przydatne: jeśli dotknęła go autentyczna psychoza, wszelkie poczynania nie mają żadnego znaczenia. Drugie, porwanie i zakończona niepowodzeniem próba wyprania mu mózgu przy pomocy PASIV-u, podoba mu się nieco bardziej, głównie ze względu na przewagę, jaką mu daje. Trzecie, wszystko dzieje się naprawdę, Cobb żyje sobie spokojnie w Kalifornii, a Arthur pracuje na zielonych przedmieściach Chicago nad jakimś skromnym, interesującym, długofalowym i połączonym z szerokimi badaniami archiwalnymi projektem, w czym towarzyszy mu nieziemsko gorący chłopak, który lubi przysyłać zrobione komórką nagie fotki, gromadzone przez Arthura w specjalnym folderze, tyle że… niczego z tego nie pamięta. Nieprawdopodobne, ale nie bardziej niż teoria z praniem mózgu, wymagająca od porywaczy diabelnego wysiłku. Arthur zna wiele tajemnic — od różnych średnio poufnych informacji po te najściślej strzeżone — wątpi jednak, żeby jakakolwiek z nich warta była aż tak olbrzymiego zachodu.  
Skręca za róg, niechętnie dopuszczając do siebie ostatnią możliwość: że nadal śpi. Zastanawia się, czy ktoś śni razem z nim i czego od niego chce. Czy właśnie coś podobnego spotkało Mal.  
Wędruje przez godzinę, pogrążony w myślach. Telefony w rękach ludzi są zgrabniejsze, bardziej futurystyczne. Przeważa nowy krój dżinsów. To przyszłość.  
Dzwoni do Cobba. Zostaje przełączony prosto do poczty głosowej.  
W końcu kupuje Milky Waya dla Ariadne, wraca do loftu i zaczyna zagłębiać się w pierwszą pozycję na liście spraw do ustalenia, po części płynąc z falą, a po części dla przekonania się, czy coś wyda mu się znajome. Rekonstrukcja wykonanych już zadań jest żmudna i powolna, poza tym ciągle rozpraszają go starsze pliki na twardym dysku — szereg pogodnych wiadomości od Cobba, traktujących o wszystkim i niczym, wymiana czysto służbowych maili z Eamesem, zawierających terminy spotkań, porównanie notatek na konkretne tematy, kontynuację trwającej zapewne od dłuższego czasu dyskusji, czy można uzbroić czyjąś podświadomość bez jego wiedzy, oraz surowe stenogramy rozmów, które Eames skopiował dla niego skrupulatnie co do ostatniego znaku, uprzejmie, życzliwie i profesjonalnie. Niektóre z wiadomości są podpisane „x”. Arthur ma wrażenie, że to zbyt wiele, i czuje skurcz lęku ściskający mu gardło.  
Jest już po zmroku, kiedy odrywa wzrok od monitora i zauważa, że Ariadne dawno wyszła, a Eames wstaje od biurka i sięga po swoją marynarkę.  
— Idziesz już? — pyta Arthur.  
— Wpadnij, kiedy zechcesz — odpowiada Eames z uśmiechem.  
— Myślałem, że pójdziemy razem. — Arthur również się uśmiecha, odchylając się swobodniej na krześle i przybierając możliwie neutralną minę.  
Eames wsuwa portfel wraz z telefonem do kieszeni marynarki.  
— Wydawało mi się, że zamierzałeś pracować dziś dłużej — mówi.  
Arthur jest głodny, zmęczony i nie ma pojęcia, gdzie mieszka Eames. Obraca się na krześle to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, żeby zyskać na czasie, i głowi się, jak namówić go na wspólny powrót do domu.  
— Słuchaj, co powiesz na to, żebyśmy poszli teraz do ciebie i coś zjedli, a potem popracowałbym dalej na miejscu?  
Eames patrzy na niego sceptycznie. O tak, ty skurwielu, spróbuj się teraz od tego wykręcić, myśli Arthur mściwie.  
— Pomyślałem, że tak byłoby przyjemniej — ciągnie, starając się o szczery ton. Omal nie dodaje: „Zwłaszcza że w ten sposób spędzimy ze sobą więcej czasu”, ale powstrzymuje się w ostatniej chwili. Niekiedy ma tendencję do przesadzania. Lepiej zachować umiar.  
— Ja nie… To znaczy… Dobra, w porządku — mówi Eames.

*

— Kotlety wieprzowe mogą być? — pyta Eames, grzebiąc w lodówce.  
— Jasne — odpowiada Arthur.  
Sadowi się na wysokim taborecie przy ladzie i ustawia na niej laptopa. Eames kroi w plastry kilka ziemniaków, naciera je solą i pieprzem, miesza z odrobiną oliwy z oliwek, wrzuca do formy żaroodpornej i wstawia ją do piekarnika.  
— To trochę potrwa — zapowiada. — Wskoczę pod prysznic, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.  
— Dobra — przytakuje Arthur, udając, że czytany dokument pochłania go bez reszty.  
Kiedy słyszy szum płynącej wody, wstaje i zaczyna szybko rozglądać się po mieszkaniu. Umeblowane z gustowną oszczędnością, wygląda jak typowy krótkoterminowy wynajem. Kuchnia, w głębi pokój dzienny, dalej sypialnia. Duże niezaścielone łóżko, puchata kołdra zsunięta do połowy na podłogę, prezerwatywy na stoliku nocnym, nawilżacz ulubionej marki Arthura — hmm — za to żadnych wyglądających na jego własne ubrań w szufladach, nie licząc leżącej w miseczce na blacie komody pojedynczej spinki do mankietów, które dostał w prezencie urodzinowym od Mal. Pobieżnie myszkuje po skromnie urządzonym salonie — koc, fotel ustawiony przy oknie, stos książek, parę szkicowników. Na koniec zostawia kuchnię, gdzie w jednej z szafek odkrywa zapas całkiem dobrego czerwonego wina. Waha się, ale naprawdę miał długi, kompletnie przesrany dzień i albo jego totem zawiódł, a świat dokoła to sen jakiegoś gnoja, próbującego dokonać na nim ekstrakcji, albo cierpi na guza mózgu i halucynuje, albo… Albo Cobb naprawdę układa dzieci do snu tysiąc kilometrów stąd, podczas gdy on spędza miły wieczór ze swoim chłopakiem. W każdej z tych sytuacji Arthurowi przydałby się porządny alkohol.  
Napełnia kieliszek winem, nalewa drugi dla Eamesa i stawia go na ladzie, po czym znajduje sztućce i zaczyna nakrywać do stołu. Siedzi znów przy komputerze, na serio zajęty pracą, gdy do kuchni wraca Eames ubrany w znoszone spodnie i granatową koszulkę bez jednego guzika przy zapięciu pod szyją. Jego włosy są wciąż wilgotne.  
Eames omiata spojrzeniem stół i kieliszek wina, ale nie komentuje. Przykuca przy lodówce i szuka czegoś w szufladzie na warzywa. Spodnie zsuwają mu się lekko z bioder, a materiał spranej koszulki jest tak cienki, że Arthur bez trudu dostrzega rysującą się pod spodem linię umięśnionych pleców. Wypija łyk wina i rozkoszuje się widokiem.  
Eames zaczyna kroić ogórki i pomidory cherry do surówki. Ziemniaki skwierczą apetycznie w piekarniku. Arthur wyciąga rękę i podkrada kawałek pomidora, szczerząc się przelotnie do Eamesa. Kiedy ponownie zerka znad komputera, Eames gapi się na niego, stojąc nieruchomo z nożem w ręku.  
— Stało się coś?  
— Nie, nic takiego — odpowiada Eames.  
Odwraca się i sięga do szafki po patelnię.

*

Danie nie jest szczególnie wyrafinowane, ale kotlety są soczyste, złotobrązowe, niemal skarmelizowane na wierzchu, a ziemniaki gorące i pikantne. To pierwszy domowy posiłek, jaki Arthur miał w ustach od czasów… Mal, jeszcze przed tamtym telefonem od Cobba i jego głosem w słuchawce, cichym i ciężkim jak ołów.  
— Dzięki, było… naprawdę pyszne.  
Coś podejrzanego musiało przeniknąć do jego tonu, bo Eames patrzy na niego przeciągle, trzymając znieruchomiały w połowie drogi widelec z nabitym ziemniakiem. Arthur uświadamia sobie, że jeśli to rzeczywistość, wspólne kolacje są zapewne ich rutyną i nie powinien zachowywać się tak, jakby banalna smażona wieprzowina była największym rarytasem od wielu długich tygodni.  
— Nie jadłem obiadu — dodaje.  
Eames otrząsa się z zamyślenia.  
— Rozumiem — mówi z uśmiechem. — Tak czy owak to komplement.  
Sprzątają razem kuchnię. Eames wyciera ladę, a Arthur wstawia naczynia do zmywarki i usiłuje stwierdzić, czy odczuwa przy tym coś znajomego. Odpowiedź jest negatywna. Eames podaje mu do wytarcia żeliwną patelnię, a potem pochyla się nad zlewem i wyławia z niego resztki obierek. Mógłby być jedynie projekcją albo halucynacją, Arthur powinien walnąć go z rozmachem patelnią w tył głowy, przewrócić na wyłożoną kafelkami podłogę, przyłożyć nóż kuchenny do gardła i wydusić z niego kilka wyjaśnień. Powinien. Zamiast tego chowa patelnię do szafki nad zmywarką, przesunąwszy stojące w środku garnki, żeby zrobić miejsce. Gdy się odwraca, Eames siedzi na ladzie, zrywając folię z pudełka lodów waniliowych.  
— Deser? — pyta.  
Arthur przysuwa się raptownie, żeby sprawdzić, czy Eames się uchyli albo zeskoczy z lady i rzuci się na niego z pięściami. Nic podobnego. Eames ani drgnie, Arthur bez przeszkód obejmuje wargami pełną łyżkę i połyka zimną słodycz. Eames wybucha śmiechem i nabiera kolejną porcję, tym razem dla siebie. Arthur przysuwa się bliżej. Eames, nie przestając go obserwować, wpuszcza go między swoje rozłożone kolana.  
— Jeszcze? — proponuje, a gdy Arthur wychyla się po lody, przygląda mu się z mięknącym wyrazem twarzy.  
— Dobre — mówi Arthur, żeby przerwać ciszę, na co Eames z brzękiem upuszcza łyżkę na podłogę, obejmuje go jedną ręką za kark i przyciąga do pocałunku.  
Arthur przytrzymuje się lady po obu bokach Eamesa. Moment później czuje na szczęce jego drugą dłoń, chłodną od opakowania lodów.  
Powinien to natychmiast przerwać. Powinien zepchnąć Eamesa z blatu i wytłuc z niego jakąś odpowiedź albo przyznać otwarcie, że go nie pamięta. Kapituluje jednak przed swoim zmęczeniem, zwłaszcza że język wkradający się do jego ust jest zimny i słodki, a kiedy Arthur odrywa się od Eamesa, widzi wpatrzone w siebie oczy, czułe i odrobinę rozmarzone. Jeśli teraz mu wszystko powie, wieczór zakończy się w szpitalu, gdzie spędzą całą noc na badaniach, a Arthur nie przespał się z nikim od ośmiu miesięcy i nawet tamta ostatnia okazja była zaledwie jednorazowym, idiotycznie ryzykownym obciągnięciem facetowi, który szarpał go za włosy i odwdzięczył się tylko ręką, w dodatku bardziej niż kiepsko. Arthur usprawiedliwia się w myślach, że przecież już to ze sobą robili, za dowód niech posłuży choćby ślad po ugryzieniu na biodrze, który zaczyna teraz trochę mrowić. Eames nie weźmie mu chyba tego za złe, a gdy Arthur odzyska pamięć, na pewno będą mieli się z czego śmiać. Niewykluczone też, że Arthur po prostu obudzi się rano w obskurnym pokoju hotelowym na Ukrainie, zziębnięty, wyczerpany i samotny, gdzie przywita go widok zaplamionego sufitu i odgłos krzątaniny Cobba w łazience.  
Chwyta Eamesa w pasie i przywiera do niego całym ciałem. Drugą ręką przesuwa po jego udzie, a potem przyciska do siebie i całuje do utraty tchu. Eames ześlizguje się z blatu.  
— Może wolisz… — Wskazuje głową na sypialnię i po chwili rusza w jej kierunku.  
Arthur robi głęboki wdech, sięga po porzucone wieczko pudełka z lodami, zamyka je, chowa do zamrażarki i podąża za Eamesem.  
Gdy zatrzymuje się w progu sypialni, Eames kończy rozbierać się do bielizny i zdejmuje właśnie koszulkę przez głowę. Mięśnie na jego plecach są mocne, dobrze wyrzeźbione. Arthur, nieco oszołomiony, oblizuje dolną wargę. Eames odwraca się i pociąga go za rękę, przyciska gwałtownie usta do jego warg, jednocześnie rozpinając mu koszulę. Arthur pozwala zerwać ją sobie z ramion i dopiero wtedy czuje alarmujące szarpnięcie niepokoju — może od początku chodziło dokładnie o to, o złapanie go w momencie, gdy będzie sam, nagi i wrażliwy, żeby wydobyć z niego wszelkie tajemnice przy pomocy seksu.  
— Eames — mówi.  
Eames zaciska palce wplątane we włosy na karku Arthura, kąsa jego żuchwę i Arthur naprawdę zaraz położy temu kres i pójdzie stąd do diabła, byleby dalej od Eamesa, który wybrał sobie akurat ten moment, by zsunąć się niżej i wessać w ten czuły punkt na jego szyi, jakby dobrze znał sposób na skuteczne zamknięcie mu ust. Po skórze Arthura przebiegają elektryzujące ciarki pewności, że to nie może być ukartowaną na zimno ekstrakcją. Eames dobrze wie, w jakie miejsce go pocałować, by odebrać mu zdolność mowy, i już ten fakt dowodzi, że Mal miała rację, że Arthur jest tutaj sam, zamknięty w pułapce własnego umysłu. Eames musi być więc tylko produktem fantazji, z istnienia której Arthur nie zdawał sobie sprawy, ułudą stworzoną z pragnienia kogoś, kto będzie gotował mu kolację, kupował lody, całował i pieprzył, kto będzie znał go na wylot. Może w rzeczywistości Arthur leży przywiązany pasami do szpitalnego łóżka, a Cobb nie żyje albo…  
— Możemy się nie spieszyć? — pyta.  
Kładzie dłoń na barku Eamesa, gładzi jego pierś.  
— Tak — odpowiada Eames lekko spiętym głosem. — Jasne.  
Wydaje się niemal zaskoczony, co jest kompletnie bezsensowne w przypadku projekcji albo halucynacji. A może jednak to dzieje się rzeczywiście, myśli Arthur ostrożnie, obserwując Eamesa wpatrzonego z lekkim niedowierzaniem w jego rękę. Może odwiedza go co wieczór, jedzą wspólnie kolacje, a potem rżną się w tym wielkim łóżku. Może są razem od lat i nie zawracają sobie głowy powolnym seksem, z drugiej strony Eames nie wygląda, jakby miał coś przeciwko. Cofa się niespiesznie i siada w pościeli, przyglądając się z zaciekawieniem pociemniałymi oczami, jak Arthur pozbywa się reszty ubrań.  
Arthur uprawia przeważnie ostry seks, pozwala facetom pieprzyć swoje usta albo tyłek, zależnie od ich preferencji, a jeśli działa to na nich podniecająco, daje sobą trochę pomiatać. Ale teraz najwyraźniej wyrósł z tych upodobań, bo Eames jest słodki i odrobinę romantyczny; jego rozpostarta dłoń przywiera do dołu pleców Arthura, gdy całują się namiętnie. Arthur, nawet jeśli tak naprawdę wie o nim tyle co nic, wczuwa się w nastrój, głaszcze barki Eamesa, nie stawia oporu, kiedy Eames przewraca go na plecy, wciska w materac i udowadnia każdym muśnięciem ust, jak doskonale zna jego ciało, lepiej niż znał je ktokolwiek inny. W Arthurze wzbiera nieprawdopodobna czułość na sposób, w jaki Eames na niego reaguje, jak jedno leciutkie pchnięcie wystarcza, by zmienił ich pozycję o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i, zamknąwszy oczy, otworzył usta pod naporem warg Arthura.  
Eames, rozciągnięty nago na łóżku, przedstawia sobą fantastyczny widok. Arthur całuje go leniwie, pieści palcami pierś, a potem cofa się i przyklęka, by znów popatrzeć.  
— Coś nie tak? — pyta Eames, unosząc się i podpierając na łokciach.  
— Jesteś naprawdę… — Arthur przeciąga dłonią po jego udach i Eames rozkłada przed nim nogi, porusza biodrami w krótkim, płynnym półobrocie.  
Jezu Chryste, myśli Arthur, to nie może być sen, nawet te erotyczne nie są aż tak intensywne, zresztą sam nigdy nie wymyśliłby kogoś takiego jak Eames.  
— …naprawdę, naprawdę gorący — kończy. — Jesteś… Chcę ci…  
Znów urywa, by go pocałować. Wie, że zapewne robili to niedawno, odkryte na własnym ciele siniaki nie mogą być starsze niż dzień czy dwa, ale Eames mruczy tylko: „Arthur, Arthur” i odpowiada pocałunkiem tak desperackim, jakby potrzebował go do przeżycia, otwiera się przed Arthurem, wydaje pobudzający, gardłowy dźwięk, kiedy Arthur sięga do jego krocza i zaczyna pocierać, powoli, bez wyraźnych intencji, po prostu przesuwa luźno owiniętą wokół penisa dłoń w górę i w dół, lekko rozmazując wilgoć na czubku.  
— Na co masz ochotę? — pyta Arthur.  
Widzi blade znamię na szyi Eamesa. Drapie je zębami, a Eames jęczy i napiera na jego rękę.  
— Nie wiem… Wszystko jedno — mówi. — Rób tak dalej.  
Arthur przez chwilę przygryza sinawe miejsce na skórze, zacieśnia dłoń na członku.  
— Powiedz coś — prosi Eames. — Możesz…?  
To moment, w którym Arthur zazwyczaj odparłby: „Czekaj tylko, jeszcze zobaczysz, jak będziesz o to błagał” — głupie słowa, ale spełniające swoją rolę, wystarczające żeby podniecić jego i aktualnego partnera, jednak teraz, z Eamesem, wydają się nie na miejscu.  
— Hmm… Jesteś taki piękny — wyznaje z ociąganiem.  
Eames otwiera usta i patrzy na niego wielkimi oczami, jakby o coś prosił.  
— Nie wiem, jak chciałbyś… — wyjąkuje Arthur. — Chcę, żeby było ci dobrze, co mam…  
— Cokolwiek — odpowiada Eames, nie przestając poruszać się w zaciśniętej dłoni Arthura.  
— Możesz mi powiedzieć — zachęca go Arthur cicho, a potem całuje, burzliwie i nieco agresywnie, przeciąga językiem po jego dolnej wardze, aż Eames odrywa się wreszcie od niego, wydaje ostre, tęskne westchnienie i szepcze:  
— Wypieprz mnie.  
Arthur zwykle tego nie robi. Obciąganie to prosta sprawa, podobnie jak osiągnięcie orgazmu, kiedy sam jest pieprzony, co skłaniało jego dotychczasowych partnerów do wygodnego myślenia, że skoro woli być stroną bierną, oni nad nim górują. Arthur nigdy nie rżnie kogoś, komu nie ufa, bo sytuacja staje się dla niego zbyt skomplikowana. Znacznie łatwiej się schylić i wypiąć, zwłaszcza że do tej pory nikt się jeszcze nie skarżył.  
Ale to Eames. Arthur znów go całuje, zastanawiając się nad decyzją. Czuje jego ręce wędrujące w górę po obu stronach twarzy, przeczesujące włosy, dotyk miękkich i chętnych warg. Eames wypycha biodra ku biodrom Arthura, podpiera się dla większego kontaktu stopą, która ślizga się na pościeli, i Arthur zatraca się kompletnie. Wszystko odpływa gdzieś w dal, śmierć Mal, ponury cień będący tym, co zostało z jego najlepszego przyjaciela, podrzędne kryjówki i spierniczone sprawy, dobiegający z łazienki o północy napięty głos Cobba, mówiący do telefonu: „Miles, proszę, proszę…”, życie, które Arthur dla niego porzucił, bo tak wymagało zobowiązanie, ustawiczne kłucie lęku i zmartwienia, świadomość — wciąż niepojęta dla Cobba — że żaden z nich nie znajdzie wyjścia z sytuacji. Arthur ma wrażenie, że teraz na nie wpadł, że są nim gorące usta Eamesa, jego gorliwe ciało, dłonie zaciskające się na pośladkach. Kładzie się więc na Eamesie całym ciężarem i daje mu dokładnie to, o co został poproszony, wmawia sobie, że tak właśnie między nimi jest, że Eames go zna i kocha, a rano przebaczy mu bycie draniem i zasranym kłamcą.  
Arthur nie spieszy się ani trochę, kiedy całuje Eamesa, rozciąga go palcami i wreszcie wsuwa się w niego na cicho poskrzypującym łóżku. Eames bez przerwy wychyla się po kolejne pocałunki, a kiedy Arthur jest już w nim do końca i powoli odnajduje rytm, przytrzymując go za nogę, odrzuca głowę na poduszkę z jego imieniem na ustach i wtedy Arthura ogarnia chora, irracjonalna zazdrość o własne życie.

*

Po wszystkim Eames jest cichy, zmęczony seksem. Arthur wyrzuca prezerwatywę do kosza w łazience. Nie patrzy przy tym na siebie w lustrze. Przechodzi do kuchni i wypija szklankę wody, stojąc boso na zimnych płytkach posadzki. Potem sięga po swojego laptopa i wraca do sypialni. Eames leży na brzuchu na środku łóżka. Arthur szturcha go lekko. Rozespany Eames unosi jedną powiekę i zerka na niego półprzytomnie.  
— Słuchaj, czy to ci będzie przeszkadzać? — pyta Arthur. — Muszę jeszcze popracować.  
Jeśli ten świat rzeczywiście jest prawdziwy, zmarnował całe popołudnie na próbach zrozumienia, co się właściwie dzieje. Od jutra przypuszczalnie spędzi też parę ładnych dni w szpitalu, odcięty od internetu, chce więc przeczytać dokładniej swoje e-maile i ustalić jakiś plan działania.  
— Nie — mówi Eames i przesuwa się na jedną stronę łóżka.  
Pewnie nie lubi się przytulać przed zaśnięciem, wnioskuje Arthur. W porządku. Włącza laptopa i zabiera się za pracę. Obok niego Eames wierci się niemal niespokojnie, może w poszukiwaniu wygodnej pozycji. Arthur ogranicza się jedynie do czytania, przewija strony prawą ręką, a kiedy Eames po raz trzeci przewraca się na materacu i nieruchomieje odwrócony tyłem, Arthur kładzie lewą dłoń na jego nagich plecach i powoli rysuje kciukiem małe ósemki na ciepłej skórze. Ramiona Eamesa odprężają się odrobinę. Arthur przenosi rękę na jego głowę, wsuwa palce we włosy, wędruje nimi z powrotem w dół, przez kark i wzniesienie łopatki na plecy, po czym zaczyna od nowa, jeden gładki długi ruch po drugim. Eames nie mówi ani słowa, ale przysuwa się nieznacznie i wzdycha cicho, więc Arthur głaszcze go dalej. Włosy Eamesa są bardzo miękkie. Nie mija dużo czasu, a zasypia z policzkiem opartym o ramię Arthura.  
Arthur czuwa jeszcze przez jakąś godzinę. Jest mu… dobrze. Leży w czystej pościeli, najedzony, rozgrzany, rozluźniony seksem i coraz bardziej senny, z Eamesem przytulonym do boku i widokiem na migoczące światłami miasto za szerokim oknem naprzeciwko łóżka. Nie do takich wieczorów przyzwyczaił się w ciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy z Cobbem. W zasadzie wolałby nie zasypiać na wypadek, że to jednak nie rzeczywistość, chociaż teraz może to już raczej wykluczyć. Jest niemal pewien, że tak właśnie wygląda jego realne życie: Cobb mieszkający bezpiecznie z dziećmi, spokojna i ciekawa praca, ociekający seksownością chłopak, który go kocha i gotuje mu posiłki. Całkiem nieźle, gratuluje sobie Arthur w duchu. Naprawdę nieźle.  
Rano otwiera oczy i pamięta wszystko.

*

Eames mruga. Arthur obserwuje uważnie jego minę.  
— Fakt, zachowywałeś się trochę nietypowo — wyrokuje Eames. Zakłada koszulę i zaczyna zapinać guziki. — Teraz jasne, dlaczego.  
To niedomówienie, myśli Arthur. Na ich ostatnią wspólną kolację, nie licząc wczorajszej, składały się zimne frytki podłej jakości zjedzone w samochodzie, w którym siedzieli sześć godzin, prowadząc obserwację. Było to osiem miesięcy temu. Sypiają ze sobą od ponad dwóch lat, ale wyłącznie podczas wspólnych akcji i dlatego, że mają się wzajemnie pod ręką, seria wygodnych niezobowiązujących schadzek, przeobrażona z upływem czasu w coś w miarę stałego, co skłania Arthura do zakupu większej paczki prezerwatyw, kiedy wie, że Eames dołączy do aktualnego zespołu — nic poza tym. Eames jest świetny w łóżku i Arthur go lubi, lubi jego ciało, a ponadto zaangażowanie w pracę w sposób, który pozornie wydaje się czymś wręcz przeciwnym: późne pojawianie się na miejscu, jałowe stukanie markerem o blat biurka, dopóki ktoś nie krzyknie, żeby był cicho. Lubi, jak Eames stacza się z niego po rżnięciu, ubiera i wychodzi, tak że Arthur może ze świętym spokojem powrócić do swoich zadań, wyspać się porządnie albo przyrządzić sobie coś małego do zjedzenia bez szukania wymówek, jak pozbyć się towarzystwa. Arthur ani razu nie został na noc u Eamesa i z uporem ignorował jego aluzje dotyczące pełnej gotowości do odwrócenia ról w łóżku, nie chcąc zgłębiać tematu. Zresztą Eames zamykał się natychmiast, gdy tylko Arthur rozkładał nogi albo — w pozycji na brzuchu — odrobinę bardziej wyprężał plecy, więc zapewne była to pusta propozycja, którą zdaniem Eamesa wypadało złożyć z grzeczności.  
— Cóż, wydawało mi się, że… — zaczyna Arthur i zaraz urywa.  
— Tak, tak — odpowiada Eames lekceważąco. — Przecież cię znam. Byłeś podejrzliwy, dlatego wolałeś się niczym nie zdradzać.  
— Właśnie — mówi Arthur.  
Czeka na pytanie, kiedy zorientował się, że to jednak rzeczywistość a nie sen, i czy decyzja oddania pocałunku, kiedy sam został pocałowany, była podjęta świadomie, ale Eames milczy, drapiąc się w szyję.  
— Chyba będzie najlepiej, jeśli wrócimy do pracy i sprawdzimy, co się stało — odzywa się wreszcie.  
— Hmm… Dobrze, w porządku.

*

— Ups — mówi Yusuf.  
Eames unosi brew. Ariadne wsuwa stopę pod zgięte kolano i mości się wygodniej na krześle. Arthur krzyżuje ramiona na piersi.  
— Naprawdę? — ciągnie Yusuf. — Bo o ile pamiętam, zostałem przez was oskarżony o bezwzględność i kompletny brak serca za sugestię, że skoro naszemu pomocnikowi udało się dociągnąć prawie setki, to powinien poradzić sobie ze standardową somnacyną i nie ma sensu tracić czasu na tworzenie nowej mieszanki.  
— Standardowa somnacyna wchodzi w interakcję z jego lekami na nadciśnienie — oponuje Ariadne. — A pan Schneider po niej wymiotuje.  
— Nie jestem cudotwórcą — obrusza się Yusuf. — Nie możecie oczekiwać, że już za pierwszym podejściem dostarczę wam specyfik bez działań ubocznych. Przy czym chodzi tylko o przejściową utratę pamięci, która mija przed upływem dwudziestu czterech godzin. Nie ma mowy o żadnych dramatach typu ostra niewydolność nerek. A ty — odwraca się do Arthura, celując w niego palcem — mogłeś coś powiedzieć.  
— Czemu nie przytrafiło się to nam wszystkim? — pyta Eames nagle.  
— Na tempo metabolizmu somnacyny wpływa wiele czynników — tłumaczy Yusuf. — Główne to masa ciała i długość czasu przyjmowania, nie należy jednak zapominać o indywidualnych właściwościach każdego organizmu…  
— Czekaj — przerywa mu Ariadne. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że każde z nas dostanie amnezji?  
— No pięknie — odzywa się Yusuf urażonym tonem, unosząc rękę. — Czyli trwająca mniej niż dobę utrata pamięci to już teraz amnezja?  
— Owszem — potwierdza Ariadne.  
Eames kiwa głową. Arthur milczy.  
— Dobra, jak sobie chcecie. Tak, to niewykluczone.  
— Kiedy? — pyta Ariadne.  
— Prawdopodobnie wraz z chwilą wyjścia ze snu, jak u Arthura.  
— Więc następnym razem? Albo jutro? — upewnia się Eames. — Albo w przyszły czwartek?  
— Możliwe — odpowiada Yusuf. — W którymś momencie w ciągu następnego miesiąca, najwyżej dwóch.  
— Następnego miesiąca… — powtarza Arthur, równocześnie z „Najwyżej dwóch?” ze strony Ariadne.  
— Przecież powiedziałem, że przepraszam — mówi Yusuf i zerka na drzwi za swoimi plecami.  
— Powiedziałeś „ups” — koryguje Eames, uprzedzając w tym Arthura.

*

— Więc to było tylko… — zaczyna Arthur.  
Obrażony Yusuf przepadł gdzieś w poczuciu wielkiego niedocenienia. Ariadne, ze słuchawkami na uszach i mnóstwem wykałaczek w zaciśniętych ustach, buduje model diabelskiego młyna, nucąc coś pod nosem.  
— Nie ma sprawy — mówi Eames i unosi wzrok znad stosu kruchych ze starości gazet.  
— Aha.  
Arthur czeka w ponurym nastroju na krzywy uśmieszek i komentarz, jak czułym kochankiem się okazał, na rzucone w twarz drwiny z wysnutych wczoraj wniosków, kim dla siebie są. Eames patrzy mu w oczy, spokojnie i obojętnie, po czym ponownie kieruje uwagę na biurko. W linii jego karku jest coś, co budzi w Arthurze przelotne wspomnienie minionego wieczoru: Eames pochylony nad kuchenką i odwracający widelcem skwierczące na patelni kotlety.  
— Jeśli naruszyłem jakąś… — próbuje Arthur od nowa.  
— Nie, niczego nie naruszyłeś — przerywa znów Eames. — Założyłeś bezbłędnie, że sypiamy ze sobą, więc się ze sobą przespaliśmy, ku pełnej i wzajemnej satysfakcji.  
— A czy ty… No dobrze — rezygnuje Arthur.  
Eames zwilża językiem opuszkę kciuka i przewraca stronę gazety.  
— To egzemplarze z archiwum — zauważa Arthur.  
— Oczywiście.  
— Wypożyczone z biblioteki Newberry.  
— Tak, i co z tego?  
— Powinieneś nosić rękawiczki — mówi Arthur.  
Sięga po pudełko lateksowych rękawiczek, stojące na jego biurku, i rzuca je, celując w głowę Eamesa. Eames przechwytuje pocisk, zanim uderza w cel. Arthur przypomina sobie później, że chciał podziękować mu za kolację i za to, że był dla niego… za kolację. Po prostu nie trafił na najbardziej sprzyjający moment.

*

Arthur poznał Eamesa niecałe sześć tygodni po epizodzie z ukraińskim hotelem, w trakcie jednej z wielu ryzykownych akcji Cobba, wymagających udziału większej ilości uczestników niż faktyczny skład zespołu. Był przemęczony i skrajnie rozdrażniony ciągłym nadzorowaniem Cobba, a w dodatku dokuczało mu żebro pęknięte po nieprzyjemnym spotkaniu z paroma ściągaczami długów, których Cobb zrobił uprzednio w balona — nic nowego. Eames wyprostował się na krześle, porzucając lekturę rozłożonych na stole planów Cobba, i przywitał Arthura ostrożnym półuśmiechem. Sprawiał wrażenie czujnego i dobrze wypoczętego, był gładko ogolony i ubrany w drogą koszulę, której rękawy podwinął swobodnie aż do łokci.  
— Cobb utrzymuje, że jesteś najlepszy — powiedział, tylko odrobinę przesadzając ze szczerością roztaczanego intensywnie czaru.  
Arthur najchętniej przyłożyłby mu pięścią w twarz. Nie zrobił tego jednak, a osiem miesięcy po oznajmieniu: „Gdy tylko popracujesz z Cobbem dłużej, przekonasz się, że dziewięćdziesiąt procent jego pomysłów to kompletne gówno”, wpychał swojego kutasa między wargi Eamesa podczas krótkiej chwili wytchnienia przed kolejnym etapem kolejnej roboty.  
Eames z plaśnięciem przywarł dłonią do ściany za plecami Arthura i obscenicznie powoli objął ustami jego penisa. Arthur pomyślał, że pewnie powinien wspomnieć coś na temat tych ust, na przykład jak dobrze zamknąć mu je w ten właśnie sposób, ale zamiast tego powiedział:  
— Wolisz pójść do mnie?  
Eames cofnął się i kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami języka oblizał własną dłoń wraz z palcami, po czym owinął je wokół trzonu członka Arthura.  
— Może lepiej nie komplikujmy — odparł i z powrotem wchłonął czubek penisa do wilgotnego wnętrza.  
— Nie mam nic przeciwko — podsumował Arthur.  
Wsunął rękę we włosy Eamesa i przyciągnął go bliżej ostrym szarpnięciem. Przedtem jeszcze nigdy nie bawiło go sprawianie komuś bólu, jednak teraz minąłby się z prawdą twierdząc, że krztuszenie się Eamesa i jego lekko łzawiące oczy nie miały nic wspólnego z tempem, w jakim Arthur osiągnął orgazm, uderzając wyprężonymi plecami o ceglany mur.  
Po wszystkim Eames dotknął kciukiem kącika warg.  
— Miałbyś ochotę mi pomóc? — zapytał.  
Przez cały czas, kiedy ssał Arthura, masował się wolną dłonią, więc nie było mu już daleko do finału. Arthur wyraźnie słyszał, ile trudu kosztowało go zachowanie obojętnego głosu.  
— Lepiej nie komplikujmy — odciął się, zapinając rozporek.  
— To może przynajmniej popatrzysz? — zaproponował Eames.  
Rozsunął szerzej kolana, by lepiej zaprezentować trzymanego w palcach nabrzmiałego penisa. Materiał spodni opiął się mocno na jego udach.  
Arthur wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie widzę potrzeby — skłamał i zwinnie wyminąwszy Eamesa, ruszył do wyjścia.  
Dzień później zakończyli zadanie, a że Arthur wylatywał dopiero wieczorem, znalazł jakąś wymówkę, żeby pozbyć się Cobba i poszedł do hotelu Eamesa, gdzie Eames zerżnął go od tyłu na łóżku w swoim pokoju, mocno, brutalnie, szybko i bez pytania, czy Arthur da temu radę, widocznie bez najmniejszych wątpliwości w tym względzie.  
— To było kurewsko genialne — powiedział, gdy skończyli, a potem obrócił się na bok i zasnął.  
Arthur ubrał się i pojechał na lotnisko. A gdy kilka miesięcy później, w trakcie kolejnej akcji, znalazł się znów w zespole z Eamesem, już pierwszego dnia zastał go przed drzwiami swojego pokoju hotelowego, opartego w swobodnej pozie o ścianę korytarza. Obciągnęli sobie wzajemnie, później trochę popracowali, omówili szczegóły roboty i porównali notatki, zgodnie stwierdzając, że ich spostrzeżenia są kompletnie sprzeczne. Akcja okazała się niepowodzeniem. Eames nie mrugnął nawet okiem, kiedy po trzech tygodniach pracy, pod wieczór, Arthur podszedł do niego i powiedział: „W tej chwili zwijamy interes”, tylko odwrócił się bez słowa i zaczął pakować rzeczy, zacierając za sobą wszystkie ślady. Oczywiście było już za późno i podczas ucieczki musieli się ostrzeliwać, a potem rozdzielić. Po tym wydarzeniu Eames nie skontaktował się z nim, co zdaniem Arthura oznaczało, że albo Eames rzeczywiście zdecydował się przestrzegać zasad postępowania przewidzianych na wypadek nakrycia, albo po prostu już nie żył, co wydawało się dużo bardziej prawdopodobne. W końcu Cobb znalazł jakieś bezpieczne, nudne, ciągnące się całymi tygodniami zadanie we Francji wycelowane w szwajcarskie konta bankowe. Eames już tam na nich czekał, opalony i bez najmniejszego draśnięcia. Arthur uporał się w siedem dni z lwią częścią wstępnego wywiadu, a przez resztę czasu odświeżał swój nieco przykurzony niemiecki, trenował walkę wręcz z paroma facetami poznanymi na zapuszczonej siłowni, kłócił się z Cobbem, który nie radził sobie z własnym gównem, i pieprzył się z Eamesem. Wypróbowali kilka nowych rzeczy. Arthur pozwolił, żeby Eames związał mu nadgarstki i rżnął go, aż zmiękły pod nim kolana, pozwolił mu robić wszystko, na co Eames miał ochotę.  
Chciał wtedy kogoś, kto pomoże mu zapomnieć i o kim potem sam mógłby zapomnieć. Dostał pierwsze, ale nie drugie. Żenowało go to, nie znosił ściśnięcia w gardle, gdy Eames patrzył na niego, czuł się obnażony, łatwy do zranienia i zły. Teraz nie przejmuje się tym tak bardzo. Mal nie ma już od dawna, a on pożegnał się z poczuciem winy.

*

Cztery dni po odzyskaniu przez Arthura pamięci Eames przysuwa się i zaczepia palcem o szlufkę jego spodni. Są w małej kuchni loftu, sami. Ariadne wyjechała na dwudniowe rozpoznanie do Cleveland, a Yusuf wyszedł rano, mijając Arthura w drzwiach i żegnając go wzrokiem szklanym od całonocnego ślęczenia w laboratorium. Eames przyciąga Arthura bliżej i patrzy na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek, więc Arthur wślizguje się w jego ramiona i całuje. Cztery dni nie są dłuższą przerwą niż zazwyczaj, ale Arthur ma wrażenie, że minęło zbyt dużo czasu wypełnionego samotnymi kolacjami w pustym mieszkaniu z pytaniem kołaczącym się po głowie, czy Eames jest jednak bardziej zły, niż to okazuje.  
Eames otacza jego bark ramieniem i mocno oddaje pocałunek. Arthur napiera na niego, spragniony, popycha go dalej, aż Eames uderza biodrami o ladę. Arthur nie przestaje, przenosi usta na szczękę, a wtedy Eames pociera jego ramię otwartą dłonią, którą moment później chwyta go za kark i lekko kieruje w dół. Arthur odczytuje aluzję i zsuwa się wzdłuż ciała Eamesa, rozpina mu spodnie i sięga po penisa.  
Liże go powoli, tylko na czubku, głaszcze językiem, obejmuje ustami w wilgotnym pocałunku, twardego i już lśniącego od preejakulatu. Obraca język dookoła żołędzi, opiera czoło o ciepły brzuch Eamesa, wodzi po członku dolną wargą. Przypomina sobie, jak Eames otwierał się przed nim, pod jego palcami, jego kutasem, i chce zrobić to od nowa, chce tylu rzeczy, chce położyć się z Eamesem na podłodze i pieprzyć go powoli…  
— Doceniam twoje zaangażowanie w szczegóły — Eames naciska kciukiem zawias żuchwy Arthura — ale można prosić ciut więcej ze zwykłego repertuaru?  
Arthur przesuwa usta niżej, aż do pięści obejmującej nasadę członka, pozwala żołędzi prześliznąć się po podniebieniu, dotyka jej płasko całą powierzchnią języka. Eames dławi własny okrzyk. Arthur ssie go mocno, trzepocząc językiem o spód penisa, bo to zawsze najszybciej winduje Eamesa na sam szczyt, po którego osiągnięciu podciąga Arthura do góry i obmacuje go przez ubranie. A potem klęka na podłodze, bez ceregieli rozpina mu spodnie i zaspokaja go, szybko i mokro, nie otwierając oczu. Po wszystkim spluwa do zlewu.  
— Nie musiałeś połykać — mówi Arthurowi.  
Odkręca kurek i wypłukuje usta kilkoma łykami wody. Arthur, niepewien co odpowiedzieć, zasuwa z powrotem rozporek. Połknął, bo chciał to zrobić.

*

Rekonstruują wystawę światową w Chicago z 1933 roku — lotnisko Midway i przybycie sterowca Graf Zeppelin, krążącego nad jeziorem Michigan, wystawy automobili i domów przyszłości, pierwszy mecz bejsbolowy Major League, obóz w dżungli Franka Bucka, pawilony naukowe i podwieszaną kolejkę Sky Ride, urzeczywistnione motta tęczowego miasta i stulecia postępu, ekspozycje hołdujące pomysłowości oraz inwencji, pięknu oraz historii, ale również te o innym charakterze, świadectwa ksenofobii, rasizmu, zaściankowości i fascynacji wybrykami natury, będące wówczas szczytem nowoczesnego myślenia: żywe noworodki w inkubatorach, karłowaci ludzie w Miasteczku Liliputów, zdeformowane postacie wystawione na pokaz na terenie Midway.  
To prywatny kontrakt, finansowany przez bogatego filantropa. Trafił im się cztery miesiące po robocie z Fischerem, za pośrednictwem Cobba, który wciąż miał niejakie powiązania uniwersytecko-badawcze. Cobb podsunął projekt Arthurowi i Ariadne, a dzień później Arthur dostał od niej sms: _Zapytajmy jeszcze E i Y!_. Odpowiedział: _Skąd pewność, że w ogóle przyjmę tę pracę?_. _Przestań się wygłupiać_ , odpisała kilka godzin później, nie bez racji. Współśnienie przechodziło właśnie małą rewolucję techniczną, pojawiło się ściśle chronione patentem małe niebieskie urządzenie z możliwością podłączenia do PASIV-u i zapisania fali mózgowych w formie digitalnej. Gdy skończą zlecenie, niebieska skrzyneczka zostanie zabezpieczona w jakimś sejfie i udostępniona każdemu, kto ma do dyspozycji wartą czternaście milionów dolarów maszynę do odtwarzania snów, dzięki której obejrzy skonstruowaną ze wspomnień wystawę światową, tak bliską oryginałowi jak to tylko możliwe.  
Arthur odpowiada za zgromadzenie danych, Ariadne za architekturę. Eames przejmuje rolę poszczególnych ludzi zwiedzających wystawę. Yusuf komponuje mikstury i czuwa nad stanem współpracujących z nimi osób — tych, którzy pamiętają Chicago 1933, nie pozostało zbyt wielu, zaś tych, którzy liczyli sobie wtedy ponad dwadzieścia pięć lat, nie ma już wcale. Spora część świadków jest zbyt słaba na wprowadzenie w sztuczny sen.  
Eames fabrykuje dokumenty dla Yusufa, upoważniające go do pewnych przywilejów w laboratoriach neuropsychologicznych uniwersytetu Northwestern, wynajmują więc przestronny loft w pobliżu uczelni i od dobrego miesiąca przeprowadzają testy, zapoznając się z nową technologią. Kiedy nagrywają sen, śniącym bywa zazwyczaj Arthur. Ariadne zawsze skupia się na wygładzaniu niedoskonałości budowli i ledwo zwraca uwagę na ludzi, ich starannie dobrane stroje wyjściowe, perłowe guziczki na rękawiczkach. Z kolei Eames ma skłonność do przesady, jego sny są przekoloryzowane i przeładowane szczegółami niczym film o nadmiernym budżecie, za doskonałe, za jasne, za bardzo unikające brzydoty. Tylko Arthur potrafi wprowadzić odpowiednią dozę realności — zauważa perłowe guziczki, ale i fakt, że rękawiczki są już lekko niemodne, znoszone, nadprute i pieczołowicie zacerowane.  
Po zakończeniu wstępnych przygotowań Arthur, Eames i Ariadne śnią niemal codziennie. Ariadne doprowadza architekturę do perfekcji, Arthur obserwuje i ćwiczy, a Eames siada na ławce, najnowszym elemencie w parku z widokiem na północną zatokę jeziora, trzyma za rękę wątłą staruszkę i pyta:  
— Jakie oczy miał pani ukochany, niebieskie czy brązowe? Nosił swój najlepszy garnitur czy przyszedł na spotkanie prosto z fabryki?  
A potem zmienia się i zmienia, dopóki starowinka nie skinie głową ze słowami: „Tak, to on, tak wyglądał tamtego popołudnia, kiedy byłam jeszcze młodą dziewczyną”.

*

— Stanie się to w końcu czy nie? — gdera Ariadne i siada na leżance, wyjmując igłę z żyły.  
Czekają na kolejny wypadek codziennie, kiedy schodzą w sen, ale poza Arthurem nikomu innemu nie urwał się film z trzema ostatnimi latami życia, nikt inny nie zrobił z siebie idioty ani nie doprowadził do sytuacji, której żałuje.  
— Może tak — odpowiada Yusuf — a może nie.  
— No jasne — wtrąca się Arthur.  
— Niewykluczone że reakcja Arthura była nietypowa — tłumaczy dalej Yusuf.  
— Krótko mówiąc, nie masz zielonego pojęcia — mówi Eames.  
Yusuf kiwa głową.  
— W takim razie świetnie — podsumowuje Ariadne.  
— Zgadzam się — dodaje Eames.  
Arthur milczy. Mija następny tydzień. Potem przestają czekać.

*

Arthur odwiedza starszych ludzi, jeździ z jednego końca miasta na drugi, przemierza stan wzdłuż i wszerz, pije kawę przy kuchennych stołach, a piwo na tarasach, siedząc na ogrodowych krzesłach, pozwala częstować się czerwoną galaretką w domach spokojnej starości. Rozkłada zdjęcia i wycinki z gazet, pyta, czy wolno mu nagrać rozmowę. Dostaje do obejrzenia stare albumy z fotografiami. Ściska ręce o pomarszczonej skórze. Spędza mnóstwo czasu w samochodzie. Myśli. Nie spieszy się. Nie chce spieprzyć sprawy.  
Tyle rzeczy można lubić w Eamesie, gdy tylko zignoruje się jego ględzenie o głupotach, opryskliwość, przemądrzałość, nieprzyzwoitość, impulsywność, zadufanie, brak respektu i subtelności, nadmierne przekonanie o atutach własnego wyglądu i zdolnościach intelektualnych, zamiłowanie do okropnego jam rocka oraz, jak to miało miejsce w Pradze, nie jedno-, a _dwukrotne_ podgrzanie w mikrofalówce czegoś rybopodobnego w charakterze obiadowej przekąski.  
Eames nie jest beznadziejny pod żadnym względem, który ma prawdziwe znaczenie, i zapewne to Arthur lubi w nim najbardziej. Nigdy nie wymaga od Arthura, żeby ratował mu tyłek w strzelaninie, nie odwala roboty byle jak ani nie narzeka na długie godziny pracy, daje porządne napiwki, ma czytelne pismo, zwala człowieka z nóg swoim lewym sierpowym i cechuje się niespodziewaną, dobrze skrywaną lojalnością. Jest przystojny w nienachalny sposób — ogólnie sam też jest nienachalny — i nie ma zwyczaju chować uraz.

*

Arthur śni z Ariadne, z Eamesem. Wagoniki w podwieszonej pod mostem kolejce poruszają się za szybko, wystawa osiągnięć technicznych General Motors znajduje się w niewłaściwym miejscu, brakuje im świadka pamiętającego Szwedzki Pawilon albo Wioskę Kolonialną, co zmusza ich do rekonstrukcji wyłącznie na podstawie fotografii i dokumentacji. Doświadczenie zawodowe Arthura przyzwyczaiło go do snów o wyraźnie określonych granicach, z architekturą limitowaną pętlami i potrzebną tylko po to, by doprowadzić cel ataku do pożądanego stanu. Zaskakuje go, jak inna jest teraz przestrzeń stworzona przez Ariadne, rozciągająca się aż po horyzont rozległych przedmieść Chicago. Jeśli ma się ochotę, można wskoczyć do podmiejskiego pociągu, pojechać do centrum i zjeść kanapkę z zapiekanym serem albo talerz zupy pomidorowej w barze przy Union Station. Pewnego popołudnia Arthur robi to w towarzystwie pani Adler, wypytując ją o siedzenia w pociągu, o panujący w jego wnętrzu zapach, o autentyczność stroju obsługujących ich kelnerów.  
— Więcej dymu, mój drogi — stwierdza starsza pani i rozgląda się wokół, po czym wyjmuje papierośnicę z torebki.  
Niedużo później dołącza do nich Eames. Wyskakuje z pociągu w świetnie skrojonym szarym garniturze i klasycznym kapeluszu.  
— O, czyż to nie pan Eames? — mówi pani Adler z zachwytem i kładzie obciągniętą rękawiczką dłoń na ramieniu Arthura.  
Eames pomaga wysiąść jednej z projekcji, młodej kobiecie w turkusowoniebieskiej sukience i kapeluszu podobnej barwy. Z łatwością unosi jej walizkę i wystawia na peron.  
— Ten młody człowiek — ciągnie pani Adler, otrzepując papierosa nad popielniczką — jest prawdziwym rajem dla oczu. Jak szklanka zimnej wody w upalny dzień.  
Arthur bez powodzenia próbuje stłumić uśmiech. Zamiast do wspomnianej wody Eames pasuje raczej do coli, kupionej w jakimś przydrożnym barze o zachodzie słońca po całodziennej jeździe zakurzonymi bocznymi szosami, gdzie barman z porozumiewawczym mrugnięciem podsuwa wysoką szklankę o śliskich od skondensowanej wilgoci ściankach, i do ocknięcia się następnego ranka w przydrożnych krzakach, ze spodniami zaplątanymi wokół kostek, numerem telefonu nabazgranym jaskraworóżową szminką na gołej piersi i bezpańskim psem wtykającym język do ucha.

*

Arthur nie przestaje myśleć, robiąc zakupy w markecie. Myśli również, kiedy szuka przepisów kulinarnych. Decyduje się na bardzo porządne wino, a potem wraca do sklepu i kupuje inne, tańsze. Dwadzieścia dolców, nic szczególnego.  
— Przyjdziesz dziś do mnie na kolację? — pyta Eamesa któregoś popołudnia. — Ugotuję coś.  
— Prawdę mówiąc, nie mogę. — Eames przerywa lekturę jakiejś broszury, zaznaczając palcem czytane miejsce. — Mam sesję z panem Petersonem, musimy zabrać się wreszcie za wystawę maszyn do krojenia szynki.  
— Jasne. Może innym razem.  
— Może — odpowiada Eames.

*

Arthur czeka do następnej środy, sprawdza terminarz Eamesa — pusty — i dogania go na schodach. Zrównuje się z nim i trąca ramieniem w bark.  
— Dzisiaj? — pyta.  
Eames szczerzy się zawadiacko.  
— Nie mam żadnych planów — odpowiada.  
— Przygotuję ci kolację — dodaje Arthur. Zerka w bok na Eamesa, dostrzega więc, jak uśmiech znika z jego twarzy.  
— Nie, dzięki.  
— Co, nie będziesz głodny? — pyta Arthur.  
— Wątpię, czy to twoja sprawa.  
— Ja… Co? — zająkuje się Arthur. — Chodzi tylko o kolację.  
— Słuchaj, Arthur, czy ty nie rozumiesz aluzji? Jesteś świetny w łóżku, uwierz mi, ale nie mam zamiaru bawić się z tobą w duperele typu szczęśliwa rodzinka. Nie będę umawiał się z tobą na miłe randki i udawał, że nie posuwam cię od dwóch lat.  
— Och — mówi Arthur. — Czyli wtedy, gdy ugotowałeś mi kolację…  
— Zawsze wypróbowuję nowe rzeczy. Przynajmniej raz. Ale niektóre z nich nie są warte powtarzania, nie uważasz?  
— Najwyraźniej nie są.  
— Wiedziałem, że się ze mną zgodzisz — mówi Eames i szturcha go po kumpelsku ramieniem.  
Chwilę później kładzie dłoń na biodrze Arthura i kieruje go łagodnie twarzą do ściany. Arthur czuje na karku ciepły oddech; przytrzymuje się muru, gdy ręka Eamesa otacza go w pasie i emigruje w dół, przywierając płasko do krocza.  
— Nadal chcesz, żebym przyszedł do ciebie wieczorem? — słyszy. Palce Eamesa parzą go nawet przez barierę spodni i bielizny.  
— Tak — odpowiada.  
Eames wydaje cichy dźwięk zadowolenia i delikatnie zaciska zęby na karku Arthura, obwodzi kciukiem wypukłość jego sztywniejącego penisa.  
— Chcę zgiąć cię wpół i wyruchać — szepcze. — Też tego chcesz?  
— Tak. — Arthur wygina się ku niemu, ku dotykającej go dłoni.  
— Będę o ósmej — mówi Eames. A potem zabiera ręce, odsuwa się i znika za ciężkimi drzwiami przeciwpożarowymi, które zatrzaskują się za nim z hukiem.  
— Dzięki za wpisanie mnie w swój napięty plan dnia — mruczy Arthur pod nosem i opiera czoło o zimną betonową ścianę.  
Eames zjawia się kwadrans przed dziewiątą, cały w uśmiechach. Bierze Arthura w usta, po czym pieprzy go do utraty sił na otomanie. Na koniec przynosi mu zwilżony ręcznik z łazienki i pieszczotliwie przesuwa kciukiem wzdłuż jego kości policzkowej, zanim sięga po swoją koszulę. O dziesiątej już go nie ma.

*

Ariadne budzi się z wrzaskiem, nie zwraca uwagi na krzyk Yusufa: „Spokojnie, wszystko w porządku!”, tylko uderza go pięścią w twarz i wali kolanem prosto w krocze. Yusuf, zwinięty w kłębek, przewraca się na ziemię. Ariadne obrzuca dzikim wzrokiem Eamesa i Arthura, którzy przezornie wycofują się poza zasięg jej bojowych kolan, a następnie wypada z pomieszczenia jak oparzona i znika z cichnącym stukotem martensów na schodach. Yusuf jęczy.  
— Nie zasłużyłeś na nic innego — kwituje Eames.  
Arthur wysyła Ariadne informację z możliwie krótkim i zrozumiałym wyjaśnieniem. Wie, że nie będzie pamiętała żadnego z nich, o ile zniknął jej z pamięci porównywalnie długi odcinek czasu jak u niego. Nie będzie wiedziała nic o współśnieniu. Arthur dołącza więc do wiadomości kilka zdjęć, które zrobili ze świadkami wystawy w Chicago, stojącymi z uśmiechem przed jej modelami.  
Ariadne odpisuje po godzinie: _Wyjaśnione, znalazłam swoje notatki_.

*

Jak się okazuje, Arthur nie wyrósł jeszcze z etapu upodobania do umiarkowanej przemocy fizycznej. Eames dobrze o tym wie, jednak nagle ma z tym pewne problemy. Zakleszcza palce na nadgarstkach Arthura i przytrzymuje go mocno, kiedy się pieprzą, a raz nawet uderza kilkakrotnie otwartą dłonią w twarz, niezbyt silnie, jedynie na tyle by Arthur poczuł żar na policzkach, klęcząc między jego nogami z kutasem w ustach. Po orgazmie Eames popycha go na podłogę i doprowadza do końca jedną ręką, podczas gdy drugą przyciska do ziemi, wsparty o sam środek piersi Arthura, gdzie musi doskonale czuć szalone dudnienie jego serca.  
— Kurwa — sapie po wszystkim, próbując wyrównać oddech. — Dobre, co?  
Arthur otwiera oczy, żeby przekonać się, czy ujrzy grymas samozadowolenia, ale Eames, oparty o bok kanapy, z fiutem wystającym z rozporka, jest rozpromieniony i odprężony.  
— Tak — odpowiada Arthur.  
Zastanawia się krótko, czy nie poprosić go, żeby został na noc, ale zaraz sobie przypomina: Eames nie zostanie.  
— Mogę uderzyć cię mocniej — proponuje Eames. — Chyba że wolisz słabiej?  
— Było w sam raz, Złotowłosa — mówi Arthur.  
Eames wybucha śmiechem. Potem podnosi się z podłogi, doprowadza ubranie do porządku i wychodzi.  
Arthur wstaje. Bierze prysznic, wypija szklankę wody, na stojąco dojada prosto z pojemnika resztkę spaghetti z kolacji, oparty łokciami o kuchenny blat. Eamesowi podobało się, jak Arthur go pieprzył. Sam go poprosił i dostał dokładnie to, czego chciał. Ale teraz nie ma zamiaru tego powtórzyć, tyle jest jasne. Nie chce kolacji. Nie chce zostać na noc. W przypadku innej osoby Arthur już dawno by z tym skończył.  
Była kiedyś taka chwila, myśli Arthur, po prostu musiała być, w której mógł jeszcze zmienić zasady. Przegapił ją jednak, bo niczym kompletny idiota nie uważał dostatecznie. Zapewne istniało coś, co Eames by zaakceptował, ale wtedy Arthur uznał dawane przez niego sygnały za nieważne, za nieistotny przypis do właściwej historii, kręcącej się wokół seksu, wokół rzeczy, które brał od Eamesa, wokół swetra i koszuli, ściąganych sprawnym ruchem przez głowę, głodnych pocałunków w szyję, paska rozpinanego jedną ręką, kiedy przyciskał Eamesa do ściany klatki schodowej jakiegoś hotelu, wokół zdarzeń takich jak tamto, gdy Eames pojawił się na przygotowaniach do kolejnej akcji z dwudniowym spóźnieniem i podbitym okiem, złapał Arthura w windzie za tyłek, nie odstąpił go na krok w drodze do jego pokoju, gdzie najpierw mu obciągnął, a potem wypieprzył w pozycji na plecach, przytrzymując za ręce, podczas gdy Arthur wił się w jego uchwycie.  
— Lubisz tak? — zapytał Arthura później, kiedy się ubierał z małymi przerwami na rozluźnienie mięśni dłoni i strzepnięcie zdrętwiałych palców.  
— Chyba to widać — odparł Arthur.  
Eames założył buty.  
— Dość wyraźnie — skomentował pogodnie.  
Arthur omal nie powiedział: „Może byś został?”, ale powstrzymał się w ostatnim momencie. Eames pożegnał go przyjaznym skinieniem głowy.  
A teraz, po trzech latach, od czasu do czasu wciąż proponuje mu to samo, wciąż z tym samym negatywnym efektem. Nie czuje się jednak winny, bo jeśli ma w kółko wracać do błędów, woli ten dobrze mu znany. Tak jest bezpieczniej po latach obserwacji, jak Cobb i Mal popełniają każdą wyobrażalną pomyłkę, a po ich wyczerpaniu wynajdują nowe, jak gubią się wzajemnie w ich odmęcie. Arthur pamięta widok oddalających się pleców Eamesa na dworcu kolejowym w Berlinie, na którym rozstali się po pierwszej wspólnej robocie, i swoją myśl: „Obym już nigdy więcej nie musiał pracować z tym popaprańcem”. Wydaje mu się, że postępował z Eamesem najlepiej, jak potrafił — a przynajmniej próbował. Na wszystko inne jest za późno.

*

Dobrnęli może do połowy projektu — architektura jest dopracowana niemal do końca, Yusuf przygotował ostatnich świadków do zejścia w sen i wyjechał na swój następny kontrakt do Meksyku, a Arthur kontynuuje nagrywanie tego, co wyśnili, codziennie po trochu, powoli dokumentując poszczególne fragmenty wystawy, obiad zjedzony w ogrodzie na dachu budynku, popołudnie spędzone na ekscytujących przejażdżkach kolejkami górskimi: Lindy Loop, Bozo Heydey, The Cyclone. Późnym wieczorem spaceruje po centralnej alei, mija galerię wybryków natury i medycznych dziwactw, strzelnice, sceny z występującymi muzykami. W powietrzu unosi się woń smażeniny, oparów benzyny i od dawna nienoszonych przez nikogo perfum. Ciepły wiatr znad jeziora owiewa twarz. Arthur czuje własny uśmiech, tak szeroki, że bolą go policzki. Stworzyli ten krajobraz z ludzkich wspomnień i marzeń, zupełnie sami. Dawno nie doświadczył podobnego wrażenia cudu, wybuchu radości w piersi jak przy oglądaniu fajerwerków. Eames czeka na niego w cieniu jednego z wielkich namiotów. Ma obojętną minę — nie nieprzyjazną, po prostu nieczytelną.  
— Niezła sprawa, co? — mówi.  
Jest robotnikiem z doków, dawno nieżyjącym, który ma dzień wolnego. Jest małą dziewczynką — obecną panią Andosky — o jasnych wówczas włosach, z lalką w ręku. Jest jej dziadkiem, wysokim, przygarbionym mężczyzną u schyłku swego życia, dziwiącym się, jak bardzo zmienił się świat od czasu jego dzieciństwa, które spędził w drewnianej chacie w głębi lasu. Jest znów Eamesem.  
— To co, wchodzimy? — pyta i skręca w stronę wejścia do namiotu, już metamorfując w inną postać.

*

Podczas ich pierwszej wspólnej roboty towarzysząca im architektka koniecznie chciała nauczyć się podszywania pod inne osoby. Była postawną kobietą o bujnym biuście, nosiła obcisłe koszulki bez rękawów i bojówki z mocno obniżoną talią, odsłaniające wąski pasek opalonej na złoty brąz skóry brzucha. Eames odpowiadał na jej pytania z wyszukaną uprzejmością i cierpliwością.  
— To nie oszustwo jest najważniejsze — wyjaśniał pewnego razu, rozwijając przewód PASIV-u i przesuwając dłonią po jej ramieniu aż po zgięcie łokcia. — Nigdy nie kłam, jeśli nie musisz, bo to oznacza dodatkowy wysiłek.  
Nawet z drugiego końca pomieszczenia Arthur był w stanie dostrzec subtelność dotyku Eamesa, czubki jego palców spoczywające lekko na jej skórze.  
— A jeśli już musisz kłamać — ciągnął Eames — rób to z przekonaniem. — Jego oczy przybrały spokojny i intensywny wyraz, gdy pochylił się nad nią jeszcze niżej, tak że zapewne mogła policzyć blade piegi rozsypane na jego policzkach.  
Arthur dobrze pamięta, co pomyślał w tamtym momencie — ja pierdzielę, skąd Cobb wytrzasnął tego obleśnego buca, i wspomnienie to wyskakuje nieproszone na powierzchnię świadomości, kiedy pieprzą się następnym razem. Eames, podparty na rękach po obu stronach jego ciała, rżnie go tak mocno, że przesuwa kolana Arthura po pościeli w rytmie swoich pchnięć, jęcząc mu prosto w plecy, a Arthur traci oddech, przywiera czołem do materaca i pociera się sam, kompletnie nie dbając o głupoty wyrywające mu się z ust.  
„Tak”, „Zrób to, kurwa, no już”, kolejne „Tak” i na koniec „Eames”. Eames odrywa dłoń od materaca i odnajduje rękę Arthura obrabiającą kutasa, obmacuje po drodze gorącymi palcami jego brzuch i biodro, wreszcie zaciska je mocno na palcach Arthura. Arthur zachowuje kontrolę nad tempem ruchów, masturbuje się w sposób, jaki sprawia mu przyjemność i w zasadzie ręka Eamesa tylko mu przeszkadza zamiast pomóc, tyle że jej uchwyt wzmacnia się nagle i Arthur dochodzi tak gwałtownie, że przestaje panować nad własnymi kończynami i przytomnieje dopiero, gdy czuje plamę wilgoci pod swoim bezwładnym jak u szmacianej lalki ciałem i ciężar wciąż leżącego na nim Eamesa.  
Eames pieprzy go ostro urwanymi, brutalnymi pchnięciami, dyszy w kark, muskając wargami skórę.  
— Boże drogi — szepcze gorączkowo. — O kurwa.  
Szczytuje z drapieżnym, prawie agresywnym dźwiękiem, a potem opada ciężko na lewą stronę łóżka. Leży nasycony z zamkniętymi oczami i połyka hausty powietrza.  
Nie ma powodu, żeby Arthura właśnie teraz nawiedziło tamto wspomnienie, nie ma powodu, by myśleć, jak brzmiał głos Eamesa, ten idiotycznie cichy głos, którym posługiwał się flirtując i udając, że wcale tego nie robi, głos mówiący: „Nigdy nie kłam, jeśli nie musisz”. Nie ma powodu, ale umysł Arthura, wydajny jak zwykle, upiera się przy swoim.  
„Rób to z przekonaniem”, wspomina Arthur później, i patrzy z zadowoleniem na swoje palce owinięte swobodnie wokół cienkopisu, na jego czubek nie przebijający się przez kartkę notatnika, nie kaleczący papieru ani nie rozmazujący się na niebiesko po całej stronie. W przypadku sekretów Arthur myli się bardzo rzadko.

*

Zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie jego interes, jeśli coś stanie się Eamesowi (od którego nauczył się tak dobrze kłamać), jeśli przydarzy mu się coś złego, jeśli zostanie ranny, pobity albo wrobiony przez jakiegoś wroga, jeśli coś pójdzie zupełnie źle. Arthur zmusza się do skompresowania tych obaw do minimalnych rozmiarów i starannego ukrycia ich w niedostępnym miejscu. Nakazuje sobie brać tylko to, co Eames ma w ofercie.  
Spieprzone sytuacje przytrafiają się również jemu. Wystarczy tylko przypomnieć sobie porzucenie szkoły w wieku siedemnastu lat i zaciągnięcie się do wojska z pełną już wtedy świadomością, że jest się gejem, potem zdesperowanego dziewiętnastolatka, spragnionego seksu, miłości, czegokolwiek, chudego jak szczapa, który postawiony na wadze ledwo przekraczał pięćdziesiąt kilo i który, w opinii pewnych dupków, miał usta stworzone do ssania fiutów. Robił dobrze facetom odwdzięczającym się następnego dnia pięścią w twarz. Przyciągał określony rodzaj sukinsynów, obrywał swoje z nawiązką i absolutnie nie zamierza dzielić się z Eamesem swoim doświadczeniem, ale problem polega na tym, że jest on cholernie wścibskim kutasem i…  
„Niewiarygodnie intuicyjny”, tak zawsze określał go Cobb. Arthur często podejrzewa, że Eames już dawno zdążył poznać o nim więcej prawdy, niż Arthur kiedykolwiek byłby gotów zdradzić.

*

Wie w momencie, kiedy Eames otwiera oczy, uśmiecha się i mówi bardzo cichym, bardzo miękkim głosem:  
— Cześć.  
— Straciłeś pamięć — oznajmia mu Arthur.  
Są sami. Ariadne, niezadowolona z wyglądu jednej z sekcji pawilonów naukowych i paru ekspozycji zagranicznych, wyjechała na jednodniowy rekonesans do centrum Chicago, żeby jeszcze raz przyjrzeć się bliżej oryginalnej lokalizacji i odwiedzić kilka archiwów fotograficznych. Eames i Arthur zostali na miejscu i przez cały ranek nagrywali wyśnione fragmenty wystawy.  
— Ciekawy pomysł, by zacząć rozmowę od stwierdzenia jedynego faktu, co do którego mam pewność — mówi Eames, a potem siada i usuwa igłę z żyły. — Proszę, kontynuuj.  
Jego ręce są pewne i spokojne, niemniej Arthur nie zbliża się do niego widząc, jak Eames zerka w stronę drzwi, jak układ jego ramion, choć odprężonych, sugeruje momentalną gotowość obrony.  
— Skutki uboczne somnacyny. Ustąpią jutro albo pojutrze.  
— No i? — ponagla Eames.  
— To wszystko — odpowiada Arthur. — Słuchaj… Twoje biurko stoi w tamtym kącie. W kuchni znajdziesz kawę. Jeżeli wolisz iść do domu, dam ci twój adres.  
Eames patrzy na niego przez chwilę z poważną miną.  
— Jak masz na imię, kochany? — pyta wreszcie.  
Arthur mu mówi.

*

— Chyba powinieneś wiedzieć — Eames wsuwa się do niszy kuchennej i staje obok Arthura, przygotowującego sobie kanapkę — że znalazłem w swoim telefonie bardzo niegrzeczne zdjęcia z tobą w roli głównej.  
— Tak, wiem — odpowiada Arthur.  
Eames fotografuje go czasami; Arthur sam, dla żartów, wysłał mu kiedyś jedno zdjęcie. Czuje na karku lekki dotyk, nic więcej niż ciekawe czubki palców, i cofa się w uniku na bezpieczniejszą odległość.  
— Tylko nie mów, że się pokłóciliśmy — wnioskuje Eames.  
— Nie. — Arthur zakręca słoik z majonezem. — Po prostu my… Z nami nie jest tak.  
— Z nami nie jest jak? Nie dotykamy się? — pyta Eames z zaciekawieniem. — Hmm… Wymieniamy się tylko fotkami? A może piszemy sobie jeszcze wiadomości?  
— Co?  
— No wiesz… Zgaduję, że łączą nas kontakty seksualne, i to od dłuższego czasu, tyle że się nie dotykamy — próbuje podsumować Eames. — Dobra. Trochę niecodzienne, ale najwyraźniej się z tym pogodziłem. Szczerze mówiąc — urywa na moment, taksując Arthura powolnym i pełnym uznania spojrzeniem — zaczynam rozumieć dlaczego. Czy skonsumujemy kiedyś ten związek, czy skończy się na zdjęciach? Hmm, może dorzucimy jakiś filmik? Byłbym absolutnie zachwycony filmikiem.  
— Nie, to nie tak, że…  
— Nie nalegam — mówi Eames, wzruszając ramionami. — Jestem otwarty na wszystko.  
To kłamstwo.  
— A czy nie mógłbyś zamknąć się na chwilę? — pyta Arthur ostro.  
Są rzeczy, których Eames nie robi, na które nie chce być otwarty, co byłoby dla niego jasne, gdyby pamiętał. Arthur nie ma zamiaru pozwolić mu na popełnienie tego samego błędu, jaki on popełnił. Kroi kanapkę na pół. Nóż ślizga się ze zgrzytem po talerzu.  
— Och — mówi Eames. Patrzy na dłonie Arthura lekko pociemniałym wzrokiem. — Lubisz nade mną dominować? Nie, czekaj. Lubisz… lubisz mnie upokarzać?  
— My tylko chodzimy ze sobą do łóżka.  
— Wystarczająco skomplikowane — odpowiada Eames ironicznie.  
— Wcale nie. — Arthur nie odrywa oczu od kanapki. — Chciałem czegoś więcej. A ty… ty nie, i kropka.  
— Aha. Rozumiem.  
— W takim razie wyjaśnione. — Arthur pakuje resztę chleba do torebki foliowej i chowa do szafki, a potem wstawia do lodówki indyka, majonez i korniszony. — Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze?  
— Powinienem cię przeprosić — mówi Eames cicho. — Nie chciałem poruszać bolesnego tematu.  
— Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Po prostu nam nie wyszło, to wszystko.  
— Hmm — mruczy Eames z namysłem. — Szkoda. Zapewniam cię, że nie stało się tak z powodu nieudanych zdjęć.  
— Dzięki. Dobrze wiedzieć.  
Arthur ma nadzieję, że po tej rozmowie Eames pójdzie jednak do domu i poczeka w spokoju na powrót pamięci, tak by mogli kontynuować pracę, jednak Eames zostaje na resztę popołudnia, najwyraźniej pochłonięty jakimś zadaniem. Nie jest to coś zupełnie nieoczekiwanego, niemniej Arthura ogarnia irytacja. Eames zerka na niego od czasu do czasu ciepłym, zainteresowanym wzrokiem. Arthur nie jest przyzwyczajony do takich spojrzeń. Powodują, że czuje ścisk w piersi. Normalny Eames nie patrzy już na niego w ten sposób, zresztą może nigdy tego nie robił.  
— Czy wolno mi udzielić ci pewnej rady? — pyta Eames, złapawszy Arthura w windzie w drodze do domu.  
— Nie — odpowiada Arthur, naciskając guzik parteru.  
— Może to nie najlepszy pomysł, żeby obstawać przy sypianiu z dupkiem, który cię nie chce. Sprawiasz wrażenie miłej i dobrej osoby.  
— Trudno o coś bardziej błędnego — mówi Arthur.

*

Nazajutrz jest sobota. Pracując nad tym kontraktem, trzymają się regularnych godzin, łącznie z wolnymi weekendami — swoista nowość. Arthur wysypia się do woli, idzie pobiegać, robi zakupy w markecie, dzwoni do Cobba, a po południu mości się wygodnie na kanapie z książką w ręku i czyta, grzejąc się w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Przygotowuje smażone jajka na kolację i chleb z serem spieczonym na brązowo. Kończy zmywać, gdy słyszy dzwonek u drzwi.  
W progu, oparty o framugę, stoi Eames. Jego ramiona są spięte. Odzyskał pamięć.  
— Coś się stało? — pyta Arthur.  
— Nic. — Eames wymija Arthura, wchodzi do środka i z rozmachem kładzie na stoliku w przedpokoju zmiętą kartkę samoprzylepną.  
Arthur czyta:

_Zerwać z Arthurem._  
 _Jest zakochany w tobie po uszy. Nie bądź okrutny._

— Nie ma sprawy — mówi Arthur. — No to zrywamy. Czy mogę teraz…  
— Naprawdę jesteś we mnie zakochany? — przerywa mu Eames.  
— Ja nie… Co? Jasne że nie. Jest, jak mówiłem. To tylko seks.  
— Nie, nie mówiłeś tak — zaprzecza Eames. Jego słowa nie brzmią wrogo ani gniewnie, słychać w nich jakąś beznamiętność, wręcz zmęczenie. — Nie chcę, żebyś chodził i opowiadał ludziom… żeby widzieli w tobie słodkie, zranione biedactwo, a we mnie skurwiela, który wykorzystuje cię jako materac i łamie ci serce.  
— Tylko sobie, kurwa, nie pochlebiaj — mówi Arthur. — Nie mój problem, że wolisz mylnie interpretować to, co ze sobą robimy, bo tak dyktuje ci twoje niebotycznie wielkie ego.  
— Sam zacząłeś — wytyka Eames.  
— Co? Słuchaj, czy tobie chodzi o… Człowieku, miałem amnezję, nie wiedziałem, kim jesteś. Zbliżyłeś się do mnie, gdy piliśmy kawę w kuchni, to było czyste nieporozumienie. Powiedziałeś, że… że ci nie zależy i…  
— Dokładnie, nie zależy mi — powtarza Eames. — Nie tak jak chciałbyś.  
— A skąd ty w ogóle wiesz, czego ja chcę?  
— Chcesz, żebym był twoją gumową lalką, która czasem przyłoży ci w dupę i potraktuje jak małą, głupią kurwę, bo nie jesteś zdolny do… — Głos Eamesa staje się ostry, narasta w nim złość. — Nie próbuj nawet udawać, że to nie twój pomysł ze sprawianiem ci bólu.  
— Taaa, jasne, bo sam nie rwiesz się do tego nic a nic — komentuje Arthur zgryźliwie.  
— Po prostu przyznaj, że robimy tylko to, czego ty chcesz.  
— Co? Nigdy nie…  
— Kto idzie do łóżka z osobą, której nie pamięta? — pyta Eames. Nie patrzy już nawet na Arthura. — Do głowy by mi nie przyszło, żeby… Kto w takiej sytuacji pieprzy się z kompletnie obcym mu człowiekiem?  
— Skoro nie podoba ci się, co ze sobą robimy, po co w to wchodziłeś? Nie zmuszałem cię przecież — mówi Arthur, czując wzbierającą w nim wściekłość, bo ileż można, do cholery. — Przepraszam, że przespałem się z tobą, nie pamiętając, kim jesteś. Zachowałem się niewłaściwie, ale wybacz, nie miałem wrażenia, żeby ci to szczególnie przeszkadzało.  
Eames blednie. Otwiera usta i zaraz je zamyka.  
— Koniec z nami, ty chuju złamany — mówi wreszcie. — Palcem cię już więcej nie tknę, a co dopiero kutasem, nawet gdybyś mi za to płacił.  
— Czekaj, co? Ja nie… Nie. Eames. Skrzywdziłem cię jakoś czy…? — urywa.  
Aż za często wspominał, jak pieprzył Eamesa, jak drżało pod nim jego ciało, jak zdawał się w tym zatracać, jak odurzony wyglądał po wszystkim. Może przyczyną było coś innego, niż Arthur zakładał. Może wcale nie było mu tak dobrze.  
— Skrzywdziłem cię? — powtarza z uczuciem pustki w żołądku.  
Eames parska niedowierzająco.  
— Och, Arthurze — odpowiada z uśmieszkiem. — Pytasz na serio? Było mi bardzo przyjemnie, ale chyba sobie nie wyobrażasz, że jeśli do tamtej pory nie wypiąłem się dla ciebie, robiłem to pierwszy raz?  
— Nie — mówi Arthur szczerze. — Ja tylko…  
Arthur nie może, dokładnie rzecz biorąc, uchodzić za eksperta w podejściu do ludzi. Jego specjalnością są fakty, badania i analizy, przekopywanie się przez pokłady nieistotnych informacji, kojarzenie związków i absolutna pamięć do rzeczy i zdarzeń. Eames nie chce komplikować sytuacji. Eames chce tego co zwykle. Eames może robić to brutalniej lub łagodniej, na oba sposoby. Eames wrzeszczy na Arthura w przedpokoju jego mieszkania w sobotę o dziewiątej wieczorem i przyjechał na drugi koniec miasta specjalnie po to, żeby zapytać, czy Arthur jest w nim zakochany — a jest, co z kolei oznacza, że sprawa skopana, ponieważ wydawało mu się, że zrezygnował z Eamesa, ale nie, bo wcale tego nie chce.  
— Nie miałem cienia wątpliwości, że nie był to twój pierwszy raz — mówi. Niech Eames uczy ludzi, jak kłamać, jednak domeną Arthura jest prawda. — Ale z pewnością od dawna tego nie potrzebowałeś.  
Eames wzrusza ramionami, znudzony.  
— A może i nie — ciągnie Arthur. Jego zadaniem jest przyłożenie komuś noża do gardła i wydobycie paru zasranych odpowiedzi. — Może wręcz odwrotnie. Może wciąż ci tego za mało.  
Eames zerka na niego z przestrachem. Arthur czuje przyspieszające tętno i krew uderzającą do podstawy czaszki, ale lata praktyki pozwalają mu zachować cichy, spokojny ton głosu.  
— Jeśli tak desperacko za tym tęskniłeś — kończy — trzeba było otworzyć gębę i coś powiedzieć.  
— Powiedziałem — oponuje Eames, już bez gniewu. Jego oczy podążają za Arthurem, lekko zmieniającym pozycję.  
— Niewykluczone. Tyle że niezbyt przekonująco.  
Eames oblizuje dolną wargę.  
— Więc oczekiwałeś ode mnie, że… — zaczyna, ale Arthur szybko zamyka mu usta, chwytając go za sweter i spychając na kolana.  
— Użyj swojej wyobraźni — szepcze.  
Eames przysuwa się chwiejnie ku niemu. Arthur wypuszcza sweter z palców i zanurza je we włosach Eamesa, przyciąga go bliżej szarpnięciem na tyle mocnym, by zmusić do bolesnego grymasu, do poddania się woli jego rąk.  
— Nigdy nie przejawiałeś zainteresowania takimi sprawami — mówi Eames i unosi kąciki warg w chytrym, znaczącym uśmiechu, a potem pozwala, żeby Arthur wcisnął jego twarz w swój rozporek.  
— Wygląda na to, że dowiadujemy się o sobie wielu nowych, ekscytujących rzeczy — odpowiada Arthur, podczas gdy Eames rozpina mu pasek i bez dalszych ponagleń bierze kutasa do ust. — Powinienem się domyślić — ciągnie, z trudem opanowując załamanie głosu, kiedy Eames z zapamiętaniem oblizuje czubek jego penisa. — Powinienem się domyślić po tym, jak bardzo się paliłeś, żeby mi obciągnąć. Ty po prostu potrzebowałeś mojego fiuta.  
Eames powoli rozluźnia barki. Pochyla się niżej i zamyka oczy.  
Arthur zaciska palce we włosach Eamesa i skłania go, by zaczął ssać na poważnie. Zaczyna pieprzyć jego usta tak mocno, że Eames się dławi i krztusi, przysuwa jeszcze bliżej na kolanach, przytrzymuje się bioder Arthura, który chwilę później odpycha go od siebie brutalnie. Eames zatacza się na bok i tylko podparte o podłogę dłonie chronią go przed upadkiem.  
— Wystarczy — decyduje Arthur. — Chcę się spuścić w twoim tyłku, nie w ustach.  
A potem, bo nie może nad sobą zapanować, też opada na kolana i całuje Eamesa. Czuje jego dłonie chwytające za koszulę, usta otwierające się do odwzajemnienia pocałunku, pewne i wilgotne. Eames bez wahania rozsuwa nogi, gdy Arthur maca go przez spodnie.  
— Powinienem był zauważyć — szepcze Arthur. — Zakład, że udałoby się to nawet ślepemu.  
— Chcesz, żebym…  
— Chcę cię rżnąć, aż zaczniesz skowyczeć — mówi Arthur. Eames przytakuje gorliwie. — Idź do sypialni i rozbierz się. — Popycha Eamesa, nakazując mu wstać z podłogi.  
Pozostawiony sam, bierze trzy głębokie oddechy. To była łatwiejsza część. Prostuje ramiona, podnosi się i rusza korytarzem w kierunku sypialni.  
Eames jest nagi. Leży na brzuchu z czołem opartym na przedramieniu i podwiniętą pod brzuch, zgiętą w kolanie nogą.  
— Widzę, że to na pokaz. — Arthur z trudem przepędza ze swojego głosu wszelkie ślady czułości.  
Zdejmuje koszulę przez głowę, a potem schyla się i jedną ręką ściska mocno tyłek Eamesa, dosięga palcami rowka dzielącego pośladki. Eames drga nerwowo.  
— Przestań udawać, że nie jesteś do tego przyzwyczajony — gani go Arthur.  
Eames nie odpowiada, więc Arthur zbliża się jeszcze bardziej, przesuwa knykciem wzdłuż rowka, zatrzymuje się przy ukrytym w nim otworze i naciska. Eames wydaje nieartykułowany dźwięk i wychodzi naprzeciw ręce Arthura.  
— Tego właśnie chcesz — mówi Arthur. Cofa się, żeby zdjąć resztę ubrań. — Dać ci więcej?  
— Tak.  
Arthur pochyla się ponownie i wpycha do środka kciuk aż do pierwszego stawu, na sucho. Eames podkurcza drugą nogę i unosi się lekko, wygina w tył, wciąga powietrze w długim wdechu.  
— Poprosisz, prawda? — pyta Arthur.  
— Proszę — powtarza Eames bez wahania.  
Arthur przygryza wargę. Dobrze, w porządku, da radę — zrobi to, powie Eamesowi, jaka z niego mała, głodna suka, jak mocno go zaraz zerżnie, zapyta, ile fiutów miał w swojej ciasnej, mokrej dziurze. Nie posuwa się jednak do tego. Przewraca Eamesa na plecy, dwoma klapsami skłania do rozłożenia ud i przeciąga nasadą dłoni po jego penisie, sztywnym, ale jeszcze nie twardym w pełni.  
— Ilu ludzi wykorzystało cię w ten sposób? — pyta i otwiera szufladę stolika przy łóżku, skąd wydobywa prezerwatywy wraz z tubką nawilżacza.  
— Niewielu.  
Arthur dokładnie pokrywa dłoń lubrykantem, ale daleko mu do delikatności. Wbija do środka dwa palce, skręca je we wnętrzu ciała Eamesa, który poddaje się temu bez słowa.  
— Skreśl to „nie” — poprawia go.  
— Wielu — godzi się Eames cicho i napiera rytmicznie na rękę Arthura, patrząc mu w oczy.  
— A ty za każdym razem na pewno o to błagałeś. Myślę, że zrobiłbyś wszystko, byleby tylko ktoś cię zerżnął.  
— Tak — odpowiada Eames.  
Arthur kładzie się na łóżku. Eames przesuwa się niezręcznie w stronę wezgłowia, robiąc mu miejsce, rozkłada nogi jeszcze szerzej.  
— Spójrz na siebie — szepcze Arthur. W zasadzie zamierzał powiedzieć: „Popatrz tylko, jaką pieprzoną dziwką potrafisz dla mnie być, nie pozwolę ci skończyć, dopóki nie zaczniesz mnie błagać”. — Spójrz na siebie — powtarza i słyszy, jak mięknie mu głos.  
Nachyla się nad Eamesem i składa pocałunek na samym środku jego piersi, potem jeszcze jeden, i następny. Tłumi dławiącą falę lęku ściskającą za gardło i, wsparty myślą, że przynajmniej nie jest takim tchórzem jak Eames, mówi:  
— Każdy, kto kazał ci prosić, jest pierdolonym idiotą.  
— Co…?  
— Wcale ci się to nie podoba.  
— Nie robiłbym tego, gdyby mi się nie podobało — sprzeciwia się Eames, usiłując nabić się mocniej na palce Arthura.  
Arthur współpracuje z Eamesem dłużej, niż z nim sypia, i wie, że Eames nigdy nie wypada z roli, nie poddaje się nawet wtedy, gdy sprawy przybierają bardzo zły obrót. Obowiązek wyratowania z opresji zawsze należał do Arthura, to on, z bronią w możliwie spokojnej dłoni, wyważał drzwi pomieszczenia, w którym Eames, przywiązany do krzesła, krztusił się własną krwią. Obowiązkiem Arthura zawsze było powiedzieć: „Zrobiłeś swoje, ja zajmę się resztą”, dotknąć jego szczęki, przesunąć lufą pistoletu po dolnej wardze i zakończyć wszystko.  
— Ale nie lubisz tego robić — mówi ponownie. Wysuwa palce z ciała Eamesa niemal całkowicie, zatrzymuje się tylko u samego wejścia, głaszcze je lekko opuszkami, zagłębiając je delikatnie. — Nigdy nie chciałem sprawić ci bólu ani… ani upokorzyć, nigdy nie było potrzeby, żebyś musiał pozwolić mi na… — urywa i zbliża usta do szczytu kości policzkowej Eamesa, po czym całuje obciągającą ją skórę.  
— Przestań — protestuje Eames i odwraca twarz.  
— Uwielbiam, co robisz dla mnie. Lubię, gdy ktoś da mi w kość, lubię ostre podejście do rzeczy, a ty… ty jesteś w tym naprawdę dobry. Ale umiem być czuły, jeśli potrzebujesz czegoś w tym rodzaju i…  
— Nie potrzebuję — wyrzuca z siebie Eames.  
— No to użyjmy bezpiecznego słowa — mówi Arthur. — Wtedy przestanę.  
Znów pochyla się nad Eamesem i powoli zasypuje drobnymi pocałunkami jego szyję i wgłębienie nad obojczykiem. Mają ustalone bezpieczne słowo. Nie sięgają po nie często, z drugiej strony Eames nigdy nie krępował się po prostu odepchnąć Arthura od siebie i powiedzieć: „Zapomnij, obciągnijmy sobie nawzajem i będzie po sprawie”.  
— Bezpieczne słowo — upiera się Arthur.  
Eames wydycha ze świstem powietrze. Jego twarz jest wciąż odwrócona. Mnie pościel w zwiniętych w pięści dłoniach i szarpie ostro podbródkiem: nie.  
— W porządku — mówi Arthur. — Już dobrze.  
Początkowo Eames nie chce oddawać pocałunków, zaciska uparcie usta, zamyka oczy. Arthur przytula się do niego, gładzi wnętrzem ręki po boku, całuje kącik i łagodnie wygięty łuk górnej wargi, aż wreszcie Eames z ociąganiem obejmuje dłonią jego policzek i otwiera usta, miękkie i wilgotne, przechwytuje nimi pocałunki Arthura, wodzi wolną ręką po jego plecach, przywiera ciasno do jego ciała, splątuje jego stopy z własnymi.  
— Myślałem o tym — mruczy Arthur, odgarniając włosy Eamesa z twarzy. — O tym, jak bardzo chciałbym to z tobą zrobić.  
Eames nie odpowiada i nie patrzy Arthurowi w oczy, ale wygina się po jego dotyk, wybiega ustami po następny pocałunek, wpuszcza Arthura dalej między swoje uda, pozwala pocierać sączącą się żołędzią o ich wnętrze, a potem niżej, za moszną i między pośladkami, podczas gdy jego własny kutas zakleszcza się w pułapce ich przytulonych ciał, gdzie Arthur dobrze czuje jego twardość i wilgoć preejakulatu rozsmarowanego na brzuchu Eamesa.  
— Myślę o tobie cały czas — wyznaje Arthur. — Nie mogę zapomnieć tamtej nocy, kiedy nie wiedziałem, jak… Nie potrafiłem uwierzyć, że sypiam z kimś, kto wygląda jak ty, kto… kto pragnie mnie w taki sposób.  
— Och. — Westchnienie Eamesa jest ledwo słyszalne, ale wystarcza, żeby żołądek Arthura zwinął się w gorącym skurczu pożądania, a głos obniżył się do rozedrganego szeptu.  
— I od tamtej pory myślę o tym bez przerwy, żeby znów cię całować i dotykać, żeby było ci ze mną dobrze, ale ty mi nie pozwalałeś, nie chciałeś, żebym…  
— Arthur — szemrze Eames.  
Arthur przesuwa palcami po tylnej części jego uda, chwyta pod kolano i zakłada je sobie na biodro. Czuje kostkę Eamesa przylegającą do skóry tuż pod pośladkami, ręce obejmujące go w pasie i pieszczące dół pleców. Nie przestaje go całować, podczas gdy Eames trzyma się go kurczowo, ociera o jego ciało, otwiera się przed nim, zaprasza język Arthura do swoich ust. Arthur przeciąga palcami przez włosy na jego karku i łagodnie koryguje pozycję głowy, aż Eames, podążając za jego wargami, wydaje cichy dźwięk z głębi gardła.  
— Jesteś piękny — wyrywa się Arthurowi. — Cholera, jesteś taki… Przekręć się na bok, chcę…  
Eames spełnia polecenie.  
Ciasny, tak bardzo ciasny. Jęczy z bezsilną desperacją, kiedy Arthur dodaje drugi palec i porusza nim niespiesznie, wolno obwodzi opuszkami kontur wejścia, żeby poczuć falowanie spinających się i rozluźniających mięśni. Wtedy było trochę inaczej, bo teraz, gdy zanurza w Eamesie trzeci palec i czuje w odpowiedzi skurcz i żar jego ciała, szarpnięcie żądzy jest znacznie intensywniejsze, podobnie jak brzmienie głosu, szepczącego:  
— Chcesz, żebym… — Eames urywa i głośno przełyka ślinę. — Powiedz, zrobię to…  
— Tylko jeśli sam chcesz — odpowiada Arthur. — Dobrze?  
— Nie. Nie wiem, nie wiem — bełkocze Eames, ześlizgując się niżej na palce Arthura.  
— Wolisz, żebym ja ci coś kazał?  
— Nie — odpowiada Eames po dłuższej chwili.  
— Czego byś chciał? — pyta Arthur.  
Rozwiera palce w gorącym wnętrzu, skręca je i wreszcie wysuwa. Naciąga prezerwatywę, a potem, ustawiony pod odpowiednim kątem, wchodzi do środka tak powoli, jak tylko może, składając drobne, miękkie pocałunki na wzgórku łopatki Eamesa.  
— Powiedz mi, że to lubisz — mówi Eames cicho i wstrzymuje oddech.  
Arthur słyszał już od niego te słowa. Towarzyszyły zwykle popchnięciu na łóżko, po czym Eames rozpinał rozporek i wyjmował kutasa z drwiącym „Wiem przecież, że aż się do tego palisz”, a Arthur — dziesiątki, nie, setki razy — dyszał: „Tak, lubię to, uwielbiam, pieprz mnie”. Teraz odpowiada jednak:  
— Lubię. I lubię, gdy taki jesteś. — I wsuwa się dalej w Eamesa, obejmując go mocno jednym ramieniem i przyciskając płasko dłoń do jego piersi.  
— Arthur. — Eames łapie go za udo, nabija się głębiej na penisa. — Kurwa — mówi i przywiera do Arthura plecami, dławi się własnym oddechem, wypina biodra w próbie zwiększenia kontaktu. — O kurwa.  
— Chodź tutaj — szepcze Arthur. — Czekaj, pozwól mi…  
Usiłuje zagłębiać się w Eamesie delikatnie, niespiesznymi, kolistymi pchnięciami, ale czuje pod ręką walenie jego serca i pragnie więcej. Eames ciężko oddycha, jednak poza tym nie wydaje żadnego dźwięku, może przygryza wargi, by zachować ciszę. Jego ciało, twardy i bezwzględny zbiór mięśni i kości, pręży się w objęciach Arthura, tak inne od sprężystej miękkości w środku, otulającej ciasno członek Arthura.  
— Proszę, pozwól mi to zrobić — powtarza Arthur.  
— Możesz… dobrze — mówi Eames stłumionym głosem i Arthur przyciąga go do siebie, wspina się na jego plecy, wysuwa z niego niemal całkowicie i zaraz wraca, przyspieszając miarowo.  
Eames jęczy ledwo słyszalnie, jego głos niemal ginie w serii krótkich wydechów, ale zaciśnięta na udzie Arthura dłoń drży konwulsyjnie przy każdym ruchu i wtłacza Arthura jeszcze bardziej w głąb ciała.  
— Następnym razem chcę na ciebie patrzeć — sapie Arthur. — Chcę cię widzieć.  
Eames dygocze i zaczyna kołysać się pod nim w mokrym, brutalnym, szalonym tańcu. Chwyta rękę Arthura i prowadzi ją do swojego penisa, gorącego, nabrzmiałego i wilgotnego, splata mocno ich złączone palce bez żadnej koordynacji, bez próby wpłynięcia na rytm narzucony przez pocierającą go dłoń. Jeszcze moment i trzęsie się gwałtownie w ramionach Arthura, pochyla głowę i dochodzi w jego ręce.  
— W porządku? — pyta Arthur.  
Gładzi mokrym wnętrzem ręki rozluźnione teraz udo Eamesa, który otwiera się przed nim odrobinę szerzej, umożliwiając jeszcze intensywniejszą penetrację.  
— Tak — odpowiada Eames ochrypłym, szorstkim z wysiłku głosem, co nie pozwala Arthurowi wytrzymać dłużej niż kilka nieistotnych sekund.  
Skończywszy, wysuwa się z niego i zawiązuje zużytą prezerwatywę na supeł. Eames przewraca się na plecy i zakrywa twarz przedramieniem. Jego pierś faluje w ciężkim oddechu, brzuch znaczą smugi rozmazanej spermy, której ślady lśnią też na dłoni i powyżej nadgarstka. Arthur wyciąga rękę, dotyka surowej wypukłości żeber i paskudnej blizny, która jest tam, odkąd go poznał. Oddech Eamesa zwalnia i cichnie.  
— Przyniosę ci ręcznik — mówi Arthur, ale gdy wraca, Eames już śpi, rozciągnięty na środku łóżka.  
Arthur wyciera go pobieżnie zwilżoną ściereczką. Eames wierci się lekko, ale nie otwiera oczu, a potem przytula się do niego, gdy Arthur okrywa ich obu kołdrą.

*

Arthur budzi się na dźwięk budzika. Otwiera oczy i dostrzega Eamesa, który stoi obok łóżka, zapinając klamrę paska.  
— Dzień dobry — wita go Arthur.  
— Dzień dobry — odpowiada Eames. Wygląda… całkowicie w porządku.  
— Zaparzyć ci kawy? — pyta Arthur powoli.  
— Nie, dzięki.  
— Mam chyba gdzieś trochę soku pomarańczowego — dodaje Arthur i wstaje, sięgając po wczorajsze spodnie, porzucone niedbale na podłodze przy łóżku.  
— Nie trzeba, dam sobie jakoś radę — mówi Eames.  
Ma już na sobie koszulę i zakłada właśnie sweter. Arthur przygląda się grze jego mięśni na piersi, szybkiemu ruchowi dłoni, wygładzającej zwichrzone włosy.  
— Hmm, więc to było…  
— Tak, było cudownie, Arthurze, dziękuję. — Ton Eamesa jest nieco beztroski, taki jaki być powinien: uprzejmy, z maleńką domieszką protekcjonalności, leciutki jak powietrze.  
— Cieszę się.  
Eames odwraca się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Ma normalną minę, okraszoną ironicznym uśmieszkiem i nieznacznym uniesieniem brwi, ale wgłębienie jego szyi pokrywa jaskrawy róż rodzącego się rumieńca, który, gdy tylko Eames zauważa kierunek spojrzenia Arthura, pełznie ku twarzy, dociera do szczęki i rozlewa się przez policzki aż po korzonki włosów.  
— Powinienem już iść — mówi i te słowa też są zdradzieckie, nie brzmią już lekko, ale jak wyduszone z trudem.  
— Zobaczymy się w pracy — odpowiada Arthur.  
— Jasne.  
Uszy Eamesa płoną czerwienią; Arthur ma ochotę popchnąć go na łóżko i wypieprzyć od nowa. Wie, że mógłby to zrobić, że Eames rozpłynąłby się w jego rękach, bo niczego innego nie pragnie, choć jednocześnie uważa, iż nie powinien. Eames chowa ręce do kieszeni i zaraz wyjmuje je z powrotem.  
— Hej — zaczyna Arthur, ale Eames sam przyciąga go do pocałunku, przytrzymując dłonią za biodro.  
Arthur wędruje ustami w bok, oblizuje koniuszkiem języka kącik rozchylonych ust Eamesa, ostrożnie obejmuje go za tył głowy. Czuje drżenie jego warg pod swoimi, więc powoli przenosi opuszkę kciuka we wgłębienie na karku, a Eames dosłownie się potyka, chcąc przysunąć się bliżej. Łapie równowagę i omal nie uderza przy tym barkiem o ścianę.  
— No dobra — mówi po chwili, odrywając się od Arthura. Rumieniec na jego uszach przybiera barwę szkarłatu. — A teraz muszę… muszę nad czymś popracować.

*

Kiedy Arthur zjawia się w biurze, Eames śpi na sofie. Arthur siada obok i pochłania go wzrokiem — długą linię mocnych ud, lekko niedomknięte usta, otwarte dłonie. Na jego szyi kwitnie malinka. Arthur fotografuje ją telefonem.  
Myśli o innej do niedawna jedynej nocy, którą Eames spędził u niego. Przepracowali wtedy cały dzień, ślęcząc nad gównianą, niewymagającą (za to świetnie płatną) i śmiertelnie nudną robotą dla jakiegoś dupka, która wywoływała w Arthurze bezbrzeżne znużenie i poczucie deprymującej rutyny, tak dalekiej od rozsadzającej wnętrze radości towarzyszącej jego absolutnie pierwszemu zejściu w sen. Zamiast napawać się czymś podobnym, musiał kisić się w jednym pomieszczeniu z Eamesem, architektem i ekstraktorem, popijając ohydną kawę i projektując sen w celu wyłudzenia totalnie banalnych sekretów, których dziś nie jest nawet w stanie sobie przypomnieć — szeregu cyfr potrzebnych komuś do czegoś pozbawionego znaczenia. Od rana do wieczora lało jak z cebra i obaj, Arthur i Eames, byli w paskudnych humorach. Zakończywszy robotę, wypili w milczeniu kilka drinków w hotelowym barze, po czym udali się na górę do pokoju Arthura. Eames zdjął z siebie ubranie, a Arthur wykręcił mu nadgarstki za plecy i skuł je mocno kajdankami. Następnie usiadł na kanapie, wciąż w garniturze, krawacie i butach za tysiąc dolarów, pieprzył usta Eamesa i szeptał mu spokojnym, miękkim głosem, jaka z niego szmata i lachociąg. Eames był tym wyraźnie podniecony, przymknął powieki i zachłannie ssał fiuta Arthura, lekko poruszając biodrami. Arthur wytrysnął na jego twarz i kazał mu czekać na własny orgazm — najpierw rozebrał się bez pośpiechu, starannie powiesił marynarkę i spodnie na wieszaku, wypił szklankę wody, cały czas pod czujnym, głodnym wzrokiem Eamesa, a dopiero potem zaczął masować jego kutasa, znów ze słowami, jaką jest dziwką, na co Eames zgodnie kiwał głową. Na koniec Arthur poszedł spać do sypialni. Rankiem zastał Eamesa pogrążonego we śnie na wyłożonej puchatym dywanem podłodze, z jedną ręką nadal zakutą w kajdanki i kleksami zaschniętej spermy na brwiach i małżowinie ucha. Przebudziwszy się, Eames obrócił się na bok, uśmiechnął z satysfakcją do Arthura, powiedział: „Dzień dobry”, ziewnął szeroko i przy pomocy długopisu rozbroił kajdanki w ciągu kilkunastu sekund. Przez resztę ranka kręcił się po pokoju w ręczniku owiniętym wokół bioder, w którym to czasie zdążył zjeść podprowadzoną z minibaru torebkę M&M-sów z orzeszkami ziemnymi za osiem dolarów i przedyskutować z Arthurem szczegóły aktualnej roboty.  
Arthur pochyla się, opiera łokcie na kolanach i patrzy. Tak łatwo zapomnieć, jak wygląda Eames, gdy widzi się go dzień w dzień i przywyka do jego obecności. Tak łatwo słuchać jego słów i wierzyć w ich treść. Eames jest bardzo dobry w tym, co robi. Wyświetlacz PASIV-u pokazuje tylko niecały kwadrans, więc Arthur czeka.  
— Arthur — mówi Eames po przebudzeniu. Potrząsa głową, lekko rozbawiony, i podciąga się do pozycji siedzącej. — No cóż, nie brak ci uporu.  
— Prawda — odpowiada Arthur.  
Eames spuszcza wzrok i zwija igłę wraz z przewodem.  
— Słuchaj, ja nie… — zaczyna.  
— Nie zrywaj ze mną — ucisza go Arthur. — To był zły pomysł, oparty na niewystarczających i błędnych podstawach.  
Eames wzdycha.  
— My nawet nie…  
— No to zróbmy z tym coś — przerywa znów Arthur. — Wyjdźmy gdzieś razem.  
— Do czego to ma twoim zdaniem zmierzać? — pyta Eames.  
— Chcę po prostu robić z tobą w łóżku rzeczy, które lubisz.  
Eames opada plecami na oparcie sofy.  
— Doceniam twoją troskę, ale naprawdę nie trzeba — mówi, wzruszając ramionami. — Już wcześniej byłem w stu procentach zadowolony.  
— Taaa.  
— Co ma znaczyć ten ton?  
— To, że łżesz jak z nut — odpowiada Arthur bardzo łagodnie.  
Usta Eamesa drgają w małym, krzywym uśmiechu.  
— Mógłbym… postarać się o kilka zmian — mówi.  
— Nie. — Arthur patrzy na Eamesa, na jego dłonie spoczywające luźno na kolanach, zmarszczki wokół oczu, początek nowego rumieńca. — Nie musisz się wysilać. Wolę cię takiego.

 

**Koniec**


End file.
